


На зов скорби

by bfcure



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Джек возвращается в Кардифф. Он не горит желанием с кем-либо общаться, особенно с теми, кого знал, когда команда Торчвуда-3 ещё была в полном составе, поселяется в гостинице на окраине города и думает, как ему жить дальше. И тут раздаётся звонок. Гвен сообщает, что полиция нашла Янто Джонса, живого и невредимого, когда тот с потерянным видом бродил вокруг «Миллениум-Центра», и в данный момент он сидит у неё в гостиной. Последнее, что Янто помнит, — это как он умер в Доме-на-Темзе на руках у Джека. И он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как оказался в Кардиффе. Вскоре выясняется, что воскрес не только Янто и что не все из «возвращенцев» настроены дружелюбно...





	1. ПРОЛОГ. ЧЁРНЫЕ МОТЫЛЬКИ

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Big Who Bang 2018.  
> пост!4 сезон без учёта пьес БФА; если вам показалось, что завязка фика напоминает завязку французского телесериала «Les Revenants», вам не показалось  
> Бета: Чучелка на Радуге и с Приветом

Стена памяти около «Миллениум-Центра» возникла стихийно, через пару недель после того, как жители Кардиффа вернулись домой и похоронили своих мертвецов. Сначала это были стойки, на которые люди клеили листочки с именами погибших, а потом мэр спохватился и попросил установить специальные стенды. Теперь каждый мог написать на них имя близкого человека, не пережившего Дня злых чудес. Волонтёры следили за тем, что бы у стендов всегда имелся запас разноцветных маркеров, убирали засохшие цветы и ставили новые в вазы с водой. Удивительно: за прошедшие годы никто не устраивал у Стены памяти демонстраций. Люди подходили, писали имена или приносили букеты — гвоздики, незабудки, лилии — и зажигали свечи. Молча, склонив головы в знак уважения и скорби.  
  
Она тоже так делала, ночью, потому что обычно в эти часы площадь была пуста. Но не сейчас. Мужчина в шинели времён Второй мировой — она видела похожую форму у своего дедушки на фотографиях — писал в неверном свете фонарей на свободном месте у края Стены. На последнем имени его рука дрогнула, и буква получилась растянутая, как хвост кометы. Мужчина дотронулся до неё, вздохнул и наконец-то ушёл прочь от Стены и залива, исчез в безлунной темноте.  
  
Фигурой он чем-то походил на Чарли. Тот умер незадолго до того, как День чудес закончился. Но его имени на Стене никто бы не нашёл. Она ни за что не написала бы его рядом с именами родителей. Чарли работал на правительство, он мог бы помочь, мог бы спасти её отца, не отправлять его в печь. Как будто обширного инфаркта было мало. Господи, в чём они все провинились, что четыре года назад живых мертвецов и всех несогласных сжигали, как в концлагерях? Чарли мог бы помочь, но не стал. Он заслужил смерть. И забвение.  
  
Она провела кончиками пальцев по именам тех, кого потеряла.   
  
Роберт. Алисия. Папа. Мама. Любимые, единственные, ушедшие навсегда.  
  
А потом взяла маркер и решительно вывела внизу своё имя.  
  
Маргарет Бейтс.   
  
Мэгги.  
  


  
  
Когда она вернулась домой, уже светало. Солнце ещё не поднялось из-за горизонта, но небо постепенно окрашивалось в нежный розовый цвет. Такого цвета были розы, которые когда-то росли в её саду. Их посадил Чарли, и после его смерти Мэгги вырвала их с корнем и сожгла на заднем дворе.  
  
Она вошла внутрь; не закрывая дверь, стянула с себя шерстяное пальто и привычно стряхнула на крыльцо мёртвых чёрных мотыльков. Последнее время Мэгги находила их везде: в ванной под раковиной, в кухне на подоконнике, в детской на полу. Она спокойно сметала их веником на совок и выбрасывала во двор – в еду эти странные насекомые не лезли, а остальное Мэгги мало волновало. Она сняла ботинки, сунула ноги в растоптанные, разваливающиеся от старости тапочки и прошаркала в детскую.   
  
Кэти-Энн не спала. Она сидела на полу около кровати и закрашивала фиолетовым маркером лепестки цветка с кроваво-красными прожилками на черном фоне. Мрачный рисунок для четырёхлетки, и Мэгги невольно порадовалась, что никто из соседей его не увидит. Миссис Десмонд и так не нравилось, что Кэти-Энн всё ещё не начала говорить.  
  
— Сколько вашей девочке лет? Четыре с половиной года, если я не ошибаюсь? — поджав губы, произнесла она, когда две недели назад Мэгги и Кэти-Энн столкнулись с ней в булочной. — Вы не собираетесь показать её врачу? В таком возрасте дети уже болтают, не закрывая рта.  
  
— Это не ваше дело, — огрызнулась Мэгги и выволокла Кэти-Энн из магазина, ничего не купив. За время разговора девочка не издала ни звука.  
  
Мэгги помнила, как радовался Чарли, узнав, что она беременна. Имя для ребёнка придумал тоже он. Кэтрин звали его бабушку, а Анной — бабушку Мэгги.  
  
— Мне всегда хотелось дочку, — признавался Чарли с застенчивой, мягкой улыбкой, а Мэгги хотелось расцарапать ему лицо.  
  
Он умер за два месяца до рождения Кэти-Энн. Мэгги поначалу собиралась дать ей другое имя. Что-нибудь простое, вроде Эммы или Нины. Но потом решила оставить имя, выбранное Чарли. В этом было что-то от поэтического правосудия. Он подарил дочери имя, она носила его фамилию, но сам Чарли лежал в могиле. Он не знал, на кого похожа Кэти-Энн, никогда не держал её на руках, не наблюдал за тем, как она растёт. Не имел понятия, что у неё его серо-голубые глаза и каштановые волосы. И уже никогда об этом не узнает.  
  
— Тебе пора спать, — сказала Мэгги. — Сколько раз тебе повторять, что в девять часов ты должна лежать в кровати?  
  
Кэти-Энн молча отложила маркер и забралась под одеяло. На мать она даже не взглянула. Прежде чем погасить свет, Мэгги посмотрела на фотографию Чарли в чёрной траурной рамке, стоявшую на книжной полке. Её губы искривились в улыбке, полной злого торжества.  
  
По рамке полз чёрный мотылёк. Мэгги стряхнула его на пол и раздавила с брезгливой гримасой. Тихонько притворила дверь и направилась в кухню.  
  
В ожидании, пока закипит чайник, она глядела на заросший бурьяном сад. Наверное, пора им заняться. Выполоть сорняки, снова посадить розы. Белые, чайные. Не розовые. В субботу можно поехать на рынок, купить саженцы. И клубничную рассаду. Когда-то она любила клубнику.  
  
Мэгги налила кипяток в кружку, сунула туда пакетик с заваркой, насыпала три ложки сахара. Она терпеть не могла чай в пакетиках, но возиться с заварочным чайником было лень.  
  
Молоко закончилось, как и кукурузные хлопья. Чёрт, завтра придётся идти в продуктовый, здороваться с соседями, общаться со словоохотливой кассиршей…  
  
В окно постучали: громко, отрывисто. Мэгги вздрогнула и чуть не выронила кружку из рук. По другую сторону давно немытого стекла стоял Чарли, измазанный землёй. Кровь из раны на голове текла на грязную щёку; разбитые, распухшие губы силились что-то прошептать.  
  
Мэгги взвизгнула и отшатнулась. Горячий чай из кружки брызнул на пальцы ног.  
  
— Ты мёртв! — закричала она. — Мёртв, слышишь?!  
  
Чарли улыбнулся, очевидно, не соглашаясь с этим утверждением. В движении его губ Мэгги опознала своё имя. И имя Кэти-Энн. А также что-то, напоминающее «Впусти меня».  
  
Мэгги торопливо поставила кружку на стол. Задёрнула занавески и выключила свет. Сползла на пол, зажимая ладонями рот, чтобы не завыть от неконтролируемого, рвущегося наружу ужаса.  
  
Почему-то Чарли не стал вновь стучать в стекло, но Мэгги казалось, что она слышит его дыхание — свистящий, болезненный звук. Чарли продолжал стоять там, под её окном, и она чувствовала, что добровольно он не уйдёт.   
  
Мэгги свернулась в клубок, подтянув колени к груди, и беззвучно заплакала.  
  
В конце концов, она заснула так, под столом на полу, и прежде чем провалиться в душную, тяжёлую дрёму, понадеялась, что Кэти-Энн не проснётся и не увидит жуткого призрака из прошлого, которое Мэгги не смогла отпустить.


	2. ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ. ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ

Рассвет в Нью-Йорке отличался от рассвета в Кардиффе. Вероятно, из-за того, что крыша небоскрёба не была крышей «Миллениум-Центра». И пусть Том Йорк в наушниках пел: «Всё на своём месте», — Джек ощущал некую неправильность в том, что его окружало. В суперпрочном стекле под ногами, в утреннем воздухе, в машинах, заполонивших дорогу.  
  
Он не знал, куда после Дня чуда отправился Рекс Матесон, и не хотел этого знать. Путешествовать в пространстве и времени желания тоже не появилось. За четыре года Джек исколесил почти всю Америку, нигде не задерживаясь надолго, будто неведомая сила гнала его вперёд, не давая перевести дыхание.  
  
Он помнил, где его настоящий дом. Последние пятнадцать лет им был Кардифф. Но Джек опасался возвращаться туда. Он боялся, что не выдержит счастливых воспоминаний. Не вынесет того, что по подземному этажу восстановленного «Миллениум-Центра», как и прежде, гуляет эхо: негромкий смех Тош, саркастические замечания Оуэна, валлийские гласные Янто и запах приготовленного им кофе. Джек несколько лет не пил кофе. Просто не мог.  
  
А ещё на окраине Кардиффа был паб, где прошло их с Янто второе свидание. На самом деле первое, потому что катастрофу, в которую вылился поход в ресторан с тремя звёздами «Мишлен» Джек свиданием считать отказывался. В особенности из-за того, что после ему стоило немалых трудов убедить Янто дать им ещё один шанс.   
  
— Я вёл себя, как скотина со стажем. Давай попробуем снова. На этот раз место выбираешь ты.  
  
— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — ответил Янто. Джек нежно поцеловал его в уголок рта, и Янто сдался: — Ладно. Паб «У Коннора», восемь часов. Не опаздывай.  
  
Джек пришёл на полчаса раньше. И был вознаграждён: Янто влетел в паб без трёх минут восемь — растрёпанный, в джинсах и футболке. При виде Джека его лицо залил очаровательный румянец.   
  
Они заказали креветки и пиво. Сделав первый глоток, Джек восхищённо присвистнул:  
  
— Отличная вещь. И почему я раньше не встречал этот сорт?  
  
Янто хмыкнул.  
  
— Может, потому, что его продают только в этом пабе?  
  
— Тогда это повод заходить сюда почаще, — Джек сжал его пальцы и подмигнул.  
  
Они просидели в пабе практически до самого закрытия, держась за руки. Джек рассказывал Янто про одно из своих путешествий с Доктором и чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Янто слушал его с сияющими глазами, не пытался отстраниться, когда Джек целомудренно целовал его губы, а остальные посетители не обращали на них двоих никакого внимания.  
  
Жаль, что мечте о третьем свидании не суждено было сбыться — сначала погибли Оуэн и Тош, а потом прилетели четыре-пять-шесть. В следующий раз Джек пошёл на свидание в другой галактике. Доктор попытался позаботиться о нём, разумеется, в своей неповторимой манере. Джек отчасти гордился тем, что они с Алонсо продержались почти полгода. Пока однажды Джек с полным пакетом продуктов для романтического ужина при свечах не наткнулся на чемодан в коридоре.  
  
— В чём дело? — спросил он, входя в комнату. Поставил пакет на диван и скрестил руки на груди. — Я внезапно перестал устраивать тебя в постели?  
  
Алонсо покачал головой.  
  
— Ты хороший человек, Джек. Он умер, да?  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Тот, кого ты любил. Кого до сих пор любишь. Мне жаль, но я не могу остаться с тобой. Правда в том, что ты пока не готов к новым отношениям. И это нормально. Дай себе время. И когда-нибудь ты опять будешь счастлив. Но не сейчас. И не со мной.  
  
— Переубеждать тебя не имеет смысла, верно? — пробормотал Джек.  
  
— Верно, — Алонсо поцеловал его в щёку, горько и нежно, и подхватил чемодан. — Береги себя, ладно?  
  
— Я бессмертен, милый.   
  
— Бессмертен — не значит неуязвим.  
  
Три месяца спустя Джек купил билет на корабль, пролетающий мимо Солнечной системы и оттуда телепортировался на Землю. Он рассчитывал залечь на дно, пожить незаметной, спокойной жизнью и наконец оплакать всех, кого потерял за эти годы, как ему и советовал Алонсо.   
  
День чудес превратился в поистине неприятный сюрприз.  
  


  
  
Песня про «своё место» закончилась, и Том Йорк запел о том, как исчезнуть полностью. Джек вытащил из кармана шинели смартфон и заказал себе билет до Лондона, торопливо нажимая на клавиши, словно боялся передумать.  
  
Англия встретила его низкими облаками и моросящим дождём. В аэропорту Джек, несмотря на усталость после бессонной ночи и долгого перелёта, арендовал машину и отправился в пригород, где на замаскированном под гараж складе Торчвуд хранил тела погибших сотрудников и их личные вещи. Янто был исключением. Джек проследил, чтобы власти без возражений отдали тело сестре и оплатили похороны. Свой последний приют Янто Джонс нашёл на семейном кладбище.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказала ему Рианнон, когда гроб опускали в яму. — Вы знаете, он говорил, что вы — единственный мужчина, в которого он мог влюбиться. Я рада, что вы были рядом с ним до конца. Что он не умер в одиночестве.  
  
Джек отвернулся. Его терзал стыд. Янто задыхался у него на руках, но даже в минуты агонии он не дал ему признаться в любви и сам не признался, что любит. Отнял надежду на взаимность у умирающего. Даже если бы эта надежда была ложью, Джек не имел права отказывать Янто в утешении на смертном одре. Он должен был беречь его. Ведь трусость не спасла его от боли. Эстель и мать Элис подарили ему множество прекрасных дней и ночей. С Янто было иначе. Джек никогда не спал с ним в одной постели в том смысле, когда закрываешь глаза и обретаешь покой до утра, тесно прижавшись к тёплой, обнажённой коже, дыша в одном ритме с любимым человеком. После взрыва в Хабе у Джека не осталось ничего: ни записей с камер, ни фотографий. Думая о Янто, он был вынужден полагаться на память. А память — довольно ненадёжная штука.  
  
Джек тряхнул головой, отгоняя печальные мысли, и отпер дверь «гаража». Личные вещи умерших сотрудников Торчвуда хранились в огромном сейфе со множеством ячеек. Джек зажёг фонарик, ища ячейку с именем Тошико Сато. Чтобы открыть её, ему пришлось встать на цыпочки. Оглядев содержимое ячейки, он вытащил стопку фотографий, дневник и mp3-плеер и положил их в пакет. Он понимал, что только что нарушил устав, принятый лет двести назад, но раз Торчвуд прекратил своё существование, это больше не имело значения.  
  
Оказавшись на улице, Джек с наслаждением вдохнул свежий воздух, пристроил пакет на заднее сиденье и завёл двигатель. Он надеялся, что родители Тош никуда не уехали и по-прежнему проживают по тому адресу, что он когда-то раздобыл в базе ЮНИТа.   
  
Удача ему улыбнулась. «Гараж» и пригород, где жили мистер и миссис Сато, разделяло всего тридцать километров, и Джек сразу узнал дом, хотя никогда не бывал в нём раньше. Одноэтажное строение с раздвижными дверями приковывало взгляд, но почему-то не смотрелось чужеродно среди остальных домов. Возможно, потому, что его окружал сад с яблонями, вишнями и морем ярких цветов. Джек опознал розы, настурции и пионы. Он толкнул незапертую калитку, поднялся на крыльцо и осторожно постучал.   
  
Двери раздвинулись; на улицу выглянула невысокая, худая женщина в тёмно-фиолетовом платье, закутанная в чёрную шаль. Она посмотрела на Джека с испугом и уже собиралась юркнуть обратно, захлопнув двери перед его носом, когда Джек выдавил:  
  
— Добрый день. Меня зовут Джек. Джек Харкнесс. Я по поводу вашей дочери, Тошико. Мы… работали вместе.  
  
Миссис Сато молча отступила на шаг, пропуская Джека внутрь. Он наклонился, чтобы развязать шнурки и оставить ботинки у порога. Судя по одобрительному взгляду миссис Сато, это был правильный поступок.  
  
— Дорогая, кто там? — в коридор выглянул отец Тош.  
  
Миссис Сато ответила ему по-японски. Он нахмурился и произнёс по-английски, видимо, чтобы нежданный гость в лице Джека его понял:  
  
— Ничего не хочу слышать. То, что она сделала, непростительно. Я верой и правдой служил Короне всю мою жизнь. Она предала её. И я не желаю слышать её имя в моём доме.  
  
Миссис Сато сказала всего одну фразу, и отец Тош снова исчез в комнате, которая, скорее всего, была его кабинетом. А она повернулась к Джеку и перешла на английский:  
  
— Простите за эту сцену. Каждый переживает горе по-своему. Вы не возражаете, если мы пройдём в гостиную? Там будет удобнее.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
В гостиной обнаружились плетёные кресла, кофейный столик и кожаный диван, на стене висел телевизор с большим экраном, а рядом стояла этажерка с дисками. Низкую тумбочку под телевизором занимал музыкальный центр с большими колонками. Джек мысленно дал себе пинка — что он ожидал увидеть, татами? Или ещё что-нибудь стереотипно «японское»?  
  
— Садитесь. Я принесу чаю.  
  
В горле стоял ком, и Джек сомневался, что сумеет сделать хотя бы один глоток, но не посмел отказаться. Он должен был прийти к родителям Тош ещё несколько лет назад, сразу после того, как она погибла. Неизвестность хуже, чем самые страшные новости, и если потом миссис Сато не спустит его с лестницы — в буквальном смысле — ему очень сильно повезёт.  
  
Джек устроился на краешке дивана, положил рюкзак на пол, сцепил пальцы в замок и склонил голову, как в молитве. Он не знал, с чего начать разговор. У Гвен это получилось бы лучше. И у Янто. Но Янто умер, а Гвен (Джек на это надеялся) жила нормальной жизнью, без Разломов и инопланетян, и стремление властей похоронить правду любой ценой больше её не касалось. Тош пострадала по его вине, ему и отвечать.  
  
Миссис Сато вернулась в гостиную с подносом: чайник, чашки, тарелка с маленькими пирожными. Джек вскочил было, чтобы ей помочь, но она покачала головой. Поставила поднос на столик, разлила чай. Опустилась в одно из кресел.   
  
— Моя девочка мертва, и вы пришли сообщить мне об этом, правильно? — прошептала она.  
  
Джек кивнул.  
  
— Как это случилось? Когда? — взгляд миссис Сато, казалось, обжигал, и Джек судорожно сглотнул, облизал пересохшие губы.  
  
— Это произошло в две тысячи восьмом, больше я ничего не могу сказать, простите.   
  
— Засекреченная информация?  
  
— Да. Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали: Тошико была умной, смелой, и она спасла целый город. Благодаря ей сотни тысяч людей остались в живых. А ещё она очень любила вас и очень скучала. К сожалению, отказ от контактов с вами был условием её освобождения…  
  
Миссис Сато улыбнулась: немного криво, словно у неё дрожали губы. Сжала, почти сдавила чашку в руках, и Джек не удивился бы, если бы нежный фарфор, расписанный сказочными цветами, треснул и распался на неаккуратные фрагменты.  
  
— Я всегда это знала, мистер Харкнесс.  
  
— Просто Джек. Я не фанат формальностей.  
  
Миссис Сато слегка наклонила голову в знак согласия, однако не предложила звать её по имени в ответ. Джек не возражал. В конце концов, она имела полное право на почтительное обращение. Его озадачило другое. Внезапно он понял, что не знает имени сидящей напротив него женщины. В файлах ЮНИТ она и её муж фигурировали, как «родители арестантки Икс». Возможно, преемники Бригадира опасались, что Тош взломает их базы данных, чтобы узнать, что случилось с её матерью и отцом, и решили наказать её таким образом, раз уж Джек добился отмены первоначального приговора (пожизненное заключение в тюрьме ЮНИТ) и постарался, чтобы Тош перевели в Торчвуд. Сделал он это не ради неё самой: ему нужен был технический гений, и Тош идеально подходила на эту роль. Тогда записи ЮНИТ касательно миссис и мистера Сато Джека не волновали. Сейчас же он допускал, что от родителей Тош могли потребовать сменить фамилию, ведь, по сути, они оказались в программе защиты свидетелей.   
  
Несколько томительных, невыносимых минут Джек и миссис Сато молчали. Она мелкими глоточками пила чай, чай Джека продолжал остывать — хотя в горле у него пересохло, он почему-то не сумел заставить себя притронуться к угощению. Вместо этого он открыл рюкзак и достал оттуда объёмный, тщательно обмотанный скотчем пакет.  
  
— Это личные вещи Тошико. Думаю, ей хотелось бы, чтобы они были у вас.  
  
Миссис Сато отставила чашку и протянула руку. Осторожно забрала пакет, как будто там находилось что-то бесконечно хрупкое.  
  
— Спасибо.   
  
— Вы очень похожи на свою дочь, — вдруг вырвалось у Джека. Он сознавал, что это дети должны походить на родителей, и никак иначе, но ощущал, что всё сказал правильно.   
  
Миссис Сато держалась с поразительным спокойствием. Она была такой же смелой, как Тош: по крайней мере, ей хватало мужества признать, что в тот день, когда её дочь арестовали, в её семью пришла беда. И что вины Тош в этом не было. Такое требовало недюжинной смелости.   
  
— Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что слова ничего не изменят, но Тошико была моим другом. Примите мои соболезнования.  
  
Джек неловко поднялся, закинул рюкзак на плечо. Когда он зашнуровывал ботинки, миссис Сато окликнула его:  
  
— Джек? Пожалуйста… Моя дочь. Она была счастлива?  
  
Он вспомнил улыбку Тош, предназначенную Оуэну, мягкую, практически неуловимую, вспомнил, как она радовалась, когда удавалось решить очередную трудную задачу, её негромкий смех. Её преданность и доброту.  
  
— Да, — сказал он. И спустился с крыльца, не оглядываясь.  
  
В принципе, он не солгал. Солнечных дней в Торчвуде всё-таки было больше, чем ненастных.  
  


  
  
В Лондон Джек возвращался на поезде. Дремал, прислонившись к стеклу щекой. Ему ничего не снилось, и это было облегчением. Иногда у Джека возникало впечатление, что кошмаров он насмотрелся на сотню лет вперёд.  
  
С вокзала он направился прямиком в штаб-квартиру ЮНИТ. Может, он был не таким гением, как Тош, но искать информацию умел. Взламывать замки не пришлось — его пропустили внутрь и проводили в кабинет Кейт Летбридж-Стюарт. По дороге Джек пытался понять, в чём подвох, но так и не нашёл ответа. Он понадеялся, что после разговора с Кейт его не бросят в тюрьму или в новую яму с цементом. Одного раза было достаточно.  
  
— Капитан Харкнесс? — Кейт держала в руках пальто и всем видом намекала, что торопится. — Чем обязаны?  
  
— Что, даже чаю не предложите? — оскалился Джек. Он не доверял ЮНИТу и не испытывал ни малейшего желания скрывать свою неприязнь.  
  
— Я бы с удовольствием предложила вам и чай, и печенье, — устало произнесла Кейт, — но на аудиенции к Королеве опаздывать не принято. Поэтому перейдите непосредственно к делу, если можно.  
  
Что ж, если Кейт не планировала ходить вокруг да около и тянуть воображаемого кота за хвост, Джек тоже не станет прятать свои требования среди любезных фраз.  
  
— После появления четыре-пять-шесть Правительство конфисковало машину Торчвуда. Чёрный SUV. Я хочу его вернуть.  
  
Во взгляде Кейт мелькнуло что-то вроде сочувствия.  
  
— Вы понимаете, что автомобиль давно могли разобрать на запчасти? Столько лет прошло.   
  
—Я думал об этом, — признал Джек. — Тем не менее, учитывая, что оборудование, которое мы туда установили, стоит два миллиона фунтов или даже больше — инфляцию никто не отменял — полагаю, подобный исход маловероятен. Впрочем, если идиоты из Палаты лордов действительно превратили нашу машину в металлолом, я всё равно хочу его получить. Я помог вам избавиться от четыре-пять-шесть и остановить кошмар, по недоразумению названный Днём чудес. И заплатил за это высокую цену. Почти все мои друзья мертвы. Англия мне задолжала, вы не находите?  
  
— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — примирительно сказала Кейт после неловкой паузы. — Машина — не иголка в стоге сена, однако на поиски потребуется время.  
  
— Я подожду, — заверил её Джек. — В ближайшие несколько лет я совершенно свободен.  
  
— Как с вами связаться?  
  
Джек издал невесёлый смешок.  
  
— Уверен, за мной следят с той секунды, как мой самолёт приземлился в Хитроу. Так что для ваших людей не составит труда узнать мой адрес в Кардиффе. В конце концов, они профессионалы. Не разочаровывайте меня.  
  


  
  
Он выбрал гостиницу на окраине Кардиффа: двухэтажное здание с красной крышей, эркерами и тюлевыми занавесками на окнах. В цену входил завтрак и доступ к Интернету, что Джека полностью устраивало. Он заплатил за две недели; милая девушка за стойкой администратора выдала ему ключ с тяжелым деревянным брелоком и пожелала приятного пребывания.  
  
Джек вымученно улыбнулся и поднялся на второй этаж. Из окна номера открывался вид на кладбище Катейс. Официальный вход, с аркой — шедевром архитектурного искусства — располагался с другой стороны, и если бы Джек не знал, что это кладбище, он бы решил, что растущие за забором деревья с мощными стволами и раскидистыми ветвями — это часть лесопарка, островка зелени среди домов и стоянок. Наверное, завтра он прогуляется там: нужно же чем-то заняться.   
  
О своём приезде Джек не сообщил никому: ни Гвен, ни Энди. Ему не хотелось тревожить их, это правда, но основная причина заключалась в том, что Джек не был готов их видеть, говорить с ними о прошлом и вспоминать, вспоминать, вспоминать.   
  
Джек заказал в номер пиццу, яблочный сок и свежие выпуски газет. Включил телевизор. Вытянулся на жёсткой кровати со своим нехитрым ужином. Монотонный голос диктора убаюкивал, и Джек задремал, не успев поднести очередной кусок пиццы ко рту.  
  
Ему чудилось, что он проваливается в мягкую, дышащую тьму, но затем мрак рассеялся, и Джек очутился у «Миллениум-Центра».   
  
Тускло горели фонари. По стене бесшумно струился водопад. Он задрал голову — в чёрном небе не горело ни одной звезды. Где-то в стороне волны в заливе набегали на берег, оставляя следы в виде мелких камней и ракушек. Джек чувствовал запах солёной воды на губах.   
  
Он стоял в нерешительности, желая уйти от «Миллениум-Центра» как можно дальше и зайти внутрь, посмотреть, что стало с туристическим бюро одновременно. Какое-то движение слева привлекло его внимание. Он повернулся. Мужчина в тёмном костюме, босой, медленно приближался, шатаясь и обнимая себя руками. Свет фонаря на миг выхватил из темноты его лицо, и Джек ощутил, как сердце проваливается куда-то в желудок: это был Янто. Растерянный, испуганный и удивительно реальный для сна.  
  
— Эй! — Джек двинулся к нему и резко остановился, когда Янто отшатнулся. — Не бойся. Это я, Джек. Ты меня узнаёшь?  
  
Янто не отреагировал на вопрос и крепче вцепился в собственный пиджак.  
  
— Где я? — пробормотал он. — Почему так холодно?  
  
Джек потянулся к нему — успокоить, утешить — как вдруг пальцы наткнулись на мокрые комья земли. Он попытался разгрести их, освободиться из могильных объятий, но земля забивалась в нос, мешая дышать, и тянула его всё дальше вниз.   
  
— Помогите, — просипел Джек, — кто-нибудь! На помощь!  
  
И проснулся, дрожа и задыхаясь. Одеяло сбилось, опутало ноги, а коробка с недоеденной пиццей валялась на полу — видно, Джек спихнул её, когда метался по кровати.  
  
Он встал, вытащил из рюкзака чистые носки и футболку — та, что была на нём, промокла от пота. Бросил взгляд на часы. Четыре утра. Самое время навестить Стену памяти, раз уж сон исключался: после подобных кошмаров Джек был не в состоянии спать, несмотря на то, что чувствовал себя разбитым.  
  
Он накинул шинель — она помнила счастливые дни, и это успокаивало, — и вышел из номера. Немногочисленные постояльцы гостиницы «Косхольм» мирно спали в своих постелях, и по лестнице Джек спускался чуть ли не на цыпочках, чтобы не потревожить их покой.  
  
До «Миллениум-Центра» он шёл пешком. В голове прояснилось, поэтому Джек даже не вздрогнул, обнаружив, что фонари давали так же мало света, как и в его кошмаре, и каскады воды падали вниз так же беззвучно.   
  
Джек отыскал свободное от надписей место у края стены, взял маркер и начал выводить имена аккуратным, каллиграфическим почерком.  
  
Тошико Сато. Оуэн Харпер. Стивен Картер. Вера Хуарез. Эстер Драммонд. Янто Джонс.  
  
На последнем имени рука дрогнула, и «с» вышла растянутая, с некрасивым хвостом, которого у неё не должно было быть. Невдалеке кто-то раздражённо вздохнул, и Джек обернулся.  
  
Женщина в чёрном пальто, сжав руки в кулаки так, что ногти наверняка впивались в кожу, смотрела на него полным ненависти взглядом. Джек пожал плечами, положил маркер на специальную полочку и направился в сторону набережной.  
  
Залив был таким же величественным и прекрасным, каким он его запомнил. Джек опустился на песок и приготовился встречать рассвет. Однажды, давно, ещё до четыре-пять-шесть, он сидел на берегу вместе с Янто, и они наблюдали за тем, как встаёт солнце, передавая друг другу крышку от термоса, служившую чашкой, чтобы отхлебнуть восхитительно горячего чая.   
  
Сейчас Джек ждал, пока посветлеет небо, в одиночестве. Наверное, это было к лучшему: единственный человек, кого он хотел видеть рядом, покинул этот мир, а присутствия кого-то другого Джек не сумел бы вынести. По крайней мере, в данный момент, когда розовый и оранжевый цвета уступали место безоблачной синеве.   
  
Он сидел неподвижно до тех пор, пока солнце не высушило влагу на его щеках.  
  


  
  
На обратном пути Джек зашёл в магазин, чтобы купить сэндвич с курицей и молоко. От мысли, что придётся завтракать в маленьком зале с другими гостями гостиницы «Косхольм», слышать их разговоры и смех, начинал дёргаться правый глаз. Да уж, нервный тик — это то, в чём он нуждался для полного счастья. Однозначно.   
  
Джек с облегчением запер дверь номера, поставил покупки на стол, поморщился при виде коробки с пиццей — не забыть бы потом её выбросить. Сбросил шинель и устроился на полу, прислонившись к кровати спиной. Залпом осушил полбутылки с молоком. После долгой прогулки его мучила жажда. Перспектива превратиться в отшельника Джека не пугала: чего у него имелось в избытке, так это времени. И честно говоря, он не представлял, что с этим временем делать.  
  
Долгие годы смысл его жизни составлял Торчвуд. Он и вообразить не мог, что когда-нибудь ситуация изменится, и он останется без команды, без цели, и пропадёт необходимость следить за разрывом в пространстве и времени. Хотел бы Джек всё это вернуть? После четыре-пять-шесть он без сомнений ответил бы: «Да». Теперь он не был в этом уверен.   
  
Когда Оуэн и Тош погибли, спасая Кардифф, Джека наполняла решимость двигаться дальше. Сдаться означало предать память друзей. Смерть Янто его сломала. Внуком жертвовал другой Джек, который и так чувствовал невыносимую боль. Одной трагедией больше, одной меньше, какая разница, считал Джек. И ошибся. К боли прибавилось отвращение к себе. Однако человек ко всему привыкает, и он привык жить с этой ненавистью, обращённой вовнутрь. Смерть Эстер Драммонд явилась той самой соломинкой, что переломила верблюду спину. В день её похорон что-то в душе Джека выгорело дотла. Его постоянным спутником стала усталость, усугубляемая бессонницей. Врачи назвали бы её депрессией. Или посттравматическим расстройством. В любом случае, Джек полагал, что помочь ему не сумел бы ни один врач. Пару раз мелькала шальная мысль найти Доктора. Тем не менее, он отказался от этой идеи. Тогда, в инопланетном баре, Доктор с ним попрощался, а навязываться было не в привычках Джека. Кроме того, до него дошли слухи, что Доктор регенерировал. И ему не хотелось видеть незнакомое, чужое лицо.  
  
Джек доедал сэндвич, когда в кармане шинели затрезвонил телефон. Он думал не брать трубку, но звон не умолкал. Джек торопливо проглотил последний кусок и выудил мобильник из шерстяных недр. На экране высветилось имя Гвен, и Джек издал стон досады. Он просил Гвен связываться с ним только в крайнем случае. Например, если на Землю вновь нападут инопланетяне. Или откроется новый Разлом. Так что этот звонок был своеобразным сигналом тревоги.  
  
Джек поднёс телефон к уху и нажал на зелёную клавишу.  
  
— Алло?   
  
— Джек? Слава богу, — громко выдохнула Гвен. — Ты где?  
  
— В Кардиффе, — неохотно признался он.  
  
— Это хорошо. Ты должен приехать к нам с Рисом как можно скорее.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Это не телефонный разговор. Дело касается Янто.   
  
Из Джека будто вышибли воздух одним ударом в солнечное сплетение.  
  
— Что-то с его могилой? — прошептал он. — Кто-то осквернил памятник?  
  
— Причём здесь могила? — вздохнула Гвен. — Произошло что-то очень странное, Янто в шоке, и мы никак не можем его успокоить.  
  
— Это шутка? — ярость затапливала Джека, как готовящаяся обрушиться на город волна. — Лично мне не смешно. Ты знаешь, как я… — «Любил его», — намеревался сказать он, но горло сдавило, как при приступе паники.  
  
— Это не шутка, — буркнула Гвен, начиная сердиться. — Приезжай, и сам всё увидишь.  
  
В ушах у Джека зашумело, и он не сразу сообразил, что Гвен отключилась, и сейчас на линии раздавались короткие гудки.  
  
Он убрал телефон в карман шинели и несколько минут сидел, уткнувшись в неё лицом. Затем поднялся на ноги, продел руки в рукава.   
  
Гвен требовала, чтобы он приехал немедленно. Так почему же он медлил, как будто кто-то добавил тормозной жидкости в кровь?  
  
Джек боялся верить тому, что услышал. Тому, что она имела в виду, сказав: «Мы никак не можем его успокоить». Надежда — опасная вещь. И всё же, впервые за всё это время он почувствовал, как сердце колотится не от страха или отчаяния, а в ожидании настоящего чуда. 


	3. ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ. ЯНТО

Милая девушка за стойкой администратора подтвердила, что у гостиницы есть несколько машин, которые можно взять напрокат, и выдала ему ключи от красной «Ауди».  
  
По дороге к дому Риса и Гвен Джек очень старался не превышать скорость, боясь, что полицейские его остановят и продлят муки неизвестности. Он бросил машину у калитки и, в два прыжка взлетев на крыльцо, замолотил в дверь.  
  
— Тише! — шепотом возмутилась Гвен, пропуская его в коридор. — Анвен разбудишь.  
  
— А разве она не в школе? — удивился Джек, посмотрев на стенные часы, показывающие без пяти одиннадцать. Утра.  
  
— Нет. Вчера у неё была температура, и я разрешила ей остаться дома, — объяснила Гвен и потащила его в гостиную. Судя по тому, как разгладилась складка между бровей, она была рада, что он наконец появился, и не стремилась этого скрыть.  
  
Рис сидел на диване и что-то бормотал успокаивающим, тихим голосом. Но Джек не мог оторвать взгляд от человека рядом с ним, закутанного в плед, как в кокон. Из-под него виднелись лишь голые ступни, измазанные грязью, взъерошенные волосы и ладони, сжимающие кружку с чем-то горячим — из неё поднимался пар.   
  
Ловя ртом воздух, Джек схватился за косяк, чтобы не упасть. Он где угодно узнал бы этот профиль и подживающую царапину на щеке. Он помнил, как Янто её получил.  
  
— Джек приехал, — сообщила очевидное Гвен.  
  
Янто поднял голову, вздрогнул всем телом и непременно выронил бы кружку, если бы Рис не успел её подхватить.  
  
Джек отмер и бросился к нему, рухнул на колени, накрыл его трясущие пальцы своими. Они были тёплыми. Реальными. Из плоти и крови.   
  
— Как? Как это возможно? — простонал Джек, борясь с подступающими слезами. Янто продолжал дрожать, не говоря ни слова.  
  
— Патрульные обнаружили его рано утром у «Миллениум-Центра», — нарушил молчание Рис. — Они утверждают, что поначалу приняли его за пьяного: он бродил вокруг с растерянным видом, будто не сознавал, где находится.   
  
— Ребята отвезли его в участок, — подхватила Гвен. — Хорошо, что Энди как раз относил шефу отчёт. Он узнал Янто и тут же позвонил мне. Мы с Рисом его забрали и привели сюда.  
  
— Спасибо, — не оборачиваясь, произнёс Джек и коснулся ладони Янто губами в нежном поцелуе. Получалось, что они нечаянно разминулись: когда Янто появился на площади, Джек сидел на пляже и таращился на солнце, как сентиментальный дурак. Также его немного тревожило, что приснившийся кошмар сбылся наполовину: Янто был у «Миллениум-Центра», босиком и в том костюме, в котором его положили в гроб. Означало ли это, что вторая часть сна тоже сбудется и неизвестный враг похоронит Джека заживо? Господи, неужели он не заслужил хотя бы небольшую передышку?  
  
Янто неожиданно поднял голову, уставился на него, как на привидение, открыл рот, силясь что-то сказать, но раздался лишь невнятный хрип.  
  
— Не торопись. — Джек ободряюще сжал его пальцы. — Я с тобой. Всё хорошо.  
  
— Как я попал сюда? Мы были… в Лондоне? Четыре-пять-шесть, они… Токсичный газ. Я умер? Было нечем дышать.  
  
Джек стиснул зубы. Он знал, каково это: переживать каждую секунду предсмертной агонии и молить небеса, чтобы всё закончилось поскорее. И никогда не повторилось вновь.  
  
— Что ты ещё помнишь? — еле слышно спросил он.  
  
Янто непроизвольно дёрнулся. Джек обнял его за плечи, прижал к себе близко-близко, отметив, что Рис что-то прошептал Гвен на ухо, и они тихо вышли.  
  
— Не отвечай, если не хочешь. Если это слишком, если ты не готов.  
  
Янто уткнулся носом ему в шею. Забормотал:  
  
— Я слышал тебя. Ты просил меня остаться. Не уходить. Я старался, Джек. Честно, я очень старался. Но никак не мог вдохнуть. Потом стало темно. А в следующую секунду я увидел фонари. И «Миллениум-Центр». На самом деле прошло больше времени, да?  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Джек. «И ты не представляешь, сколько». — Ты как, хочешь есть? Пить?  
  
— Я устал, — прошептал Янто.  
  
— Это легко исправить, — Джек поцеловал его в висок. Погладил кончиками пальцев царапину на щеке. Тела людей, погибших в Доме-на-Темзе, поместили в одном огромном зале по соседству, и позже Джек гадал, какому идиоту пришло в голову обернуть мертвецов кроваво-красной тканью. Тогда он сел, жадно вдыхая обычный, неотравленный воздух, скосил глаза влево. Царапина на бледном, ледяном лице Янто смотрелась неестественно яркой, чужеродной полосой. Джек глядел на неё, пока Гвен не дотронулась до его плеча, и минуту спустя он заставил себя отвести взгляд и отреагировать на её сочувственные слова. — Гостиница «Косхольм». Тебе понравится. Уединённое местечко, чудесный вид из окна. Большая кровать. Поехали. Я только попрошу Риса одолжить нам какие-нибудь носки и ботинки, ладно?  
  


  
  
В машину Янто забрался, по-прежнему кутаясь в плед — он цеплялся за него, как за спасательный круг, и это было настолько очевидно, что Рис и Гвен воздержались от комментариев. Рис молча принёс ему чистые носки и свои старые кеды.  
  
— Я позвоню, — пообещал Джек. — Ещё раз спасибо.  
  
— Не за что, — откликнулся Рис. — Ты уверен, что вам больше ничего не нужно?  
  
— Нет. Мы разберёмся, — сказал Джек, садясь на водительское сиденье и заводя двигатель. — Рядом с гостиницей есть магазины, так что в случае необходимости мы всё купим там.  
  
— Эй! — крикнул Рис, когда «Ауди» тронулась с места. — Носки и кеды можете не возвращать!  
  


  
  
Милую девушку за стойкой администратора сменил флегматичный мужчина лет сорока. Он смотрел футбольный матч на планшете и даже не взглянул в их сторону, пока Джек и Янто поднимались на второй этаж.  
  
Открыв дверь — одной рукой, потому что он не собирался выпускать Янто из объятий хоть на секунду, только не сейчас, когда он дышал ему в шею, Джек мысленно назвал себя чёртовым идиотом. Коробка с остатками пиццы всё так же валялась рядом с незаправленной кроватью; другой еды у него не было, как и одежды для Янто. Джек предпочитал путешествовать налегке, и все его пожитки помещались в рюкзак. Допустим, лишнюю футболку и нижнее бельё он найдёт. А вот за остальным придётся топать в ближайший супермаркет. Джек досадливо подумал: «Потом», — и осторожно потянул Янто за плед:  
  
— Может, примешь душ? Почувствуешь себя лучше, обещаю, — про запах мокрой земли из своих кошмаров он решил не упоминать.  
  
Янто послушно поплёлся в ванную, не расставаясь с пледом. Джек нахмурился: вроде бы там были чистые полотенца и мыло, но на всякий случай он достал из рюкзака гель для душа, который служил ему и шампунем в том числе, и поставил его на полку над раковиной. Положил на табуретку в углу (и зачем её только поставили в ванной?) боксёры с логотипом Бэтмена и серую футболку. Янто сбросил плед на пол, начал неловко стягивать с плеч пиджак, и Джек выскользнул за дверь. Мысли об обнажённом Янто грозили устроить мозгу коллапс, а ведь им ещё о многом нужно было поговорить.  
  
Джек терпеть не мог душещипательные разговоры, но в этот раз без них было не обойтись. Янто многое пропустил: отбытие четыре-пять-шесть, День чудес, жертву, которую Джек принёс ради блага большинства. Того самого, которое важнее блага одного человека. Но легче от этого не становилось. Он стоял и молча наблюдал, как инопланетный сигнал разрушает тело его собственного внука. Он использовал Стивена в качестве передатчика и усилителя, и то, что тысячи детей вернулись к родителям, а четыре-пять-шесть никогда не посетят Землю снова, не приносило утешения. Оправдание, что ему не хватило бы времени найти кого-то другого, что-то другое, было всего лишь оправданием. Оно не снимало с Джека вины и не делало его героем. Элис как мать вынесла свой приговор: Джек никогда не забудет её последнего взгляда. Что скажет Янто, когда узнает об этом? Примет или отвернётся в ужасе?   
  
Джек повесил шинель на спинку стула, засучил рукава рубашки и принялся за уборку. Хотя «принялся» — это было громко сказано: он ограничился тем, что расправил простыни и одеяло, взбил подушки и выкинул пиццу в мусорное ведро.  
  
Душ перестал шуметь. Через несколько минут Янто показался из-за двери. Футболка была ему чуть-чуть великовата (если честно, она и на Джеке смотрелась балахоном), и почему-то это казалось очень трогательным. Грязный костюм остался в ванной. Ничего. Джек лично его выбросит. Позже.   
  
— Иди сюда, — он откинул край одеяла, сел на кровать сам, спихнул с ног ботинки, не расшнуровывая их, расстегнул ремень, спиной чувствуя, как Янто медленно, неуверенно вытянулся на простынях и сжался, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Джек рванул брюки вниз, чуть не сняв их вместе с трусами, ногой спихнул их на пол и повернулся к Янто. Медленно, чтобы не напугать, вытянулся рядом. Несколько минут они просто смотрели друг на друга: Джек с жадностью, Янто — растерянно.  
  
— Четыре-пять-шесть, — наконец выдавил Янто. — Они забрали детей?  
  
— Нет. Они улетели и больше не вернутся.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
Джек дёрнул уголком рта.  
  
— Я за это заплатил. Во всех смыслах.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — спросил Янто мягко, сочувственно. Как прежде, до всего этого кошмара с инопланетянами, правительством и людьми, для которых своя шкура была дороже. Джеку всегда нравилась в нём эта черта: не настаивать, если Янто видел, что Джек не хотел ему о чём-то рассказывать, и не осуждать, когда признание всё-таки срывалось с его губ. Про Флэт Холм, к примеру. Или про то, как он выпустил руку младшего брата и затем потерял семью. Однако сейчас он не смел надеяться, что Янто его не осудит. Он погубил своего внука. Намеренно. И никакие причины в мире не могли изменить этого факта.  
  
— Помнишь Элис, мою дочь? — Янто кивнул. — И её сына, Стивена? И то, что сигнал четыре-пять-шесть слышали только дети?  
  
— Господи, — пробормотал Янто. — Ты имеешь в виду?..  
  
— Я нашёл способ инвертировать сигнал. Мне был нужен проводник. Ребёнок, — подтвердил Джек и, сдавленно всхлипнув, рухнул на него, прижался к ключице щекой. Слёзы, сдерживаемые так долго, наконец потекли по щекам. — Стивен мёртв. И это я убил его.  
  
Янто, благослови Небеса его душу, молча обнял его, без уверений в духе «ты не виноват» и «мне так жаль», погладил по спине, и Джека вновь пронзило чувство вины. Это Янто был в шоке от своего внезапного воскрешения, это он нуждался в поддержке и утешении, а вместо этого утешал Джека. Как всегда, он давал — любовь, понимание, сочувствие, а Джек принимал их и собирался потребовать большего.   
  
— Я боюсь, что ты отвернёшься от меня.  
  
— Я не знаю, почему вернулся. И как сумел это сделать. Но я никогда от тебя не отвернусь.  
  
— Скажи, что прощаешь меня, потому я себя простить не имею права. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
— Янто…  
  
— Я не Господь Бог. Передо мной ты не виноват, а всё остальное — в Его руках. Кроме того, как я могу прощать кого-либо, если из-за меня умерли два ни в чём не повинных человека? Умерли жуткой смертью. У японского профессора наверняка была семья. И у той бедной девочки-разносчицы пиццы. А Торчвуд спрятал тела, и они никогда не узнают, что случилось с их близкими.  
  
Джек отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть Янто в лицо. Ласково коснулся царапины на щеке.  
  
— Этих бедняг убил киберчеловек.  
  
— Их убила Лиза, — поправил его Янто. — Которую в Хаб привёл я и спрятал в подземельях. И никого не предупредил об опасности.  
  
— Ты считал, что сумеешь ей помочь.  
  
— Любовь — это не оправдание, Джек. И, в отличие от тебя, я действовал из, назовём их так, эгоистических побуждений. Я не спасал мир. Или свою команду. Я просто никак не мог смириться с тем, что той Лизы, которую я знал и любил, больше нет. Вот и всё. А ты…  
  
— А я не пожалел свою семью. И, будем смотреть правде в глаза, если бы я нашёл другого ребёнка, это не изменило бы результат. Просто… будь со мной, ладно? Так близко, как только можешь.  
  
Янто обнял его крепче, и Джек ощутил, как его отпускает груз, что давил на него последние годы. Он поцеловал Янто в шею и замер так. Слёзы потекли снова (и разве они не должны были закончиться, он вроде вылил весь запас на футболку Янто пятнадцатью минутами ранее?). Тем не менее, он не стыдился того, что плачет. Янто держал его, не размыкая рук, и вскоре Джек заснул, даже не заметив, в какой именно момент отключился.  
  


  
  
Его разбудило утреннее солнце — он забыл задернуть шторы. Проморгавшись, он потянулся… и резко сел; сердце застучало где-то в горле, мешая дышать. Янто. Боже, он…  
  
— Я здесь.   
  
Янто сидел в кресле, забравшись в него с ногами и закутавшись в шинель Джека по самые уши.  
  
— Эй, тебе удалось поспать хоть немного? — обеспокоенно спросил Джек.  
  
— Кажется, я больше не сплю. — Янто вздохнул и продолжил после паузы: — Я всё думал о том, как сюда попал, и не смог найти логичного объяснения.  
  
— Настоящие чудеса нелогичны.  
  
— А вдруг это не чудо? Кто я, Джек? Призрак, обретший материальную форму? Инопланетянин, принявший знакомый тебе облик? Зомби?  
  
— Ну, если у тебя появится непреодолимое желание есть чужие мозги, скажи мне, и мы что-нибудь придумаем, — шутливо заметил Джек, чтобы разрядить атмосферу. Воскрешение Янто было подарком, а он привык к тому, что Мироздание не делает ему ни подарков, ни одолжений. И он не знал, какую цену оно с него теперь потребует.   
  
— Это не смешно.   
  
— Главное, что ты жив. Всё будет хорошо, я позабочусь об этом.  
  
— Джек, ты не знаешь…  
  
— И не хочу знать. Сейчас единственное моё желание — это чашка кофе. Очень большая чашка. Тебе она тоже не помешает. Чёрт, телефон.   
  
Мобильник надрывался где-то в недрах шинели. Янто непослушными пальцами вытащил его и протянул Джеку.  
  
— Алло? Кто мне звонит в такую рань?  
  
— Вообще-то уже полдень, — недовольно произнесла Гвен. — Вы что, ещё спите? У тебя телевизор в номере есть? Или радио? Это во всех новостях.  
  
— Что во «всех новостях»?  
  
— Люди. Те, что умерли недавно или много лет назад, они возвращаются. Как Янто. Представляешь? Многие паникуют — боятся повторения Дня чудес. Ходят слухи, что начался конец света. И тебя разыскивает детектив Свенсон. Она обрадовалась, узнав, что ты в Кардиффе, и просила тебя приехать в участок как можно быстрее.  
  
— Что ей нужно?  
  
— Понятия не имею, но она сказала, это срочно.  
  
— Хорошо. Я приеду минут через сорок.  
  
— Отлично! — воскликнула Гвен и повесила трубку.  
  
— Что случилось? — с тревогой прошептал Янто.  
  
— Что ж, — Джек попытался ободряюще ему улыбнуться, — не знаю, к добру или к худу, но, по-моему, Торчвуд три опять в деле!  



	4. ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ. КЭРИС

Из гостиницы Янто вышел в шинели, красный от смущения и некоторой досады. Ключи от красной «Ауди» Джек администратору не сдавал. Наверное, это было к лучшему: меньше расспросов — меньше подозрений.  
  
Изначально Джек предложил Янто остаться в номере и всё-таки попробовать поспать. Однако тот начал паниковать от одной мысли об этом, и Джек положил руку ему на плечо в попытке успокоить и потянул его к двери:  
  
— Если честно, вместе веселее. Да и мне так будет спокойнее.   
  
По дороге в участок Джек заехал в магазин одежды.  
  
— Только не костюм, — сказал Янто, поэтому он купил джинсы и фланелевую рубашку, а также пару носок и кеды. Те, что Янто дал Рис, дышали на ладан.   
  
Янто переоделся прямо в машине и никак не прокомментировал выбор Джека. Тот мог лишь гадать, понравился ли ему новый стиль или он мечтает оторвать Джеку голову.  
  
Элла Свенсон встретила их чуть ли не на пороге и сразу же увела к себе в кабинет.  
  
— Располагайтесь. Воды? Чая? Кофе?  
  
Джек и Янто сели на диван напротив стола Эллы и озадаченно переглянулись.  
  
— Что происходит, детектив?   
  
— Вы в курсе, что у нас тут люди воскресают?  
  
— Да, нам сообщили.  
  
— Кэрис Флетчер. Вам знакомо это имя?  
  
— Да. Несколько лет назад она чуть не стала жертвой… сексуального маньяка.  
  
О том, что этим маньяком был инопланетянин, вселившийся в тело Кэрис, Джек благоразумно умолчал.  
  
— Два года назад она погибла. А вот сегодня…  
  
— Воскресла?  
  
— Верно. И заявила, что будет говорить с вами и ни с кем другим.  
  
— Ладно. Я с удовольствием с ней побеседую.  
  
— И очень меня выручите.  
  
Янто вцепился в предплечье Джека, и тот чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности и боли.  
  
— Эй, — шепнул он. — Не волнуйся. Возможно, разговор с Кэрис поможет понять, как ты вернулся в мир живых. В любом случае, я не допущу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое, ясно?  
  
Элла придвинула к себе стоявший в углу стола телефон и, набрав короткий номер, рявкнула в трубку:  
  
— Смит? Приведи девушку из пятнадцатой камеры.   
  
Янто вздрогнул и вжал голову в плечи. Этого Джек вынести не мог.  
  
— Что?! — Он вскочил с дивана и возмущённо навис над Эллой. — Воскрешение — это шок. Люди наверняка напуганы и растеряны, а вы сажаете их в камеры, как преступников?! Я был о вас лучшего мнения, детектив Свенсон.  
  
Элла примирительно подняла руки.  
  
— Остынь, капитан. Мисс Флетчер сама попросила, чтобы её заперли, цитирую, «в самой надёжной камере во всём участке».  
  
— Зачем?!  
  
— Если бы я знала. Она пришла около одиннадцати. Сказала, что воскресла из мёртвых. И что хочет в камеру. Мы поначалу приняли её за сумасшедшую. Но она настаивала, что умерла два года назад, в Лондоне. Да и вскоре стали поступать звонки о других воскрешениях. Мы связались с лондонской полицией. Они всё подтвердили. Мисс Флетчер тогда отмечала с друзьями получение диплома. Она окончила университет с отличием, ей поручили финальную речь, и она очень этим гордилась. Мисс Флетчер возвращалась в кампус, когда пьяный водитель сбил её на пешеходном переходе. Трое суток врачи боролись за её жизнь, но, увы, полученные травмы оказались слишком серьёзными. Отец мисс Флетчер чудом успел с ней попрощаться. Она умоляла нас ничего ему не говорить. Ну, о том, что она сейчас здесь. Мы пошли ей навстречу. Я надеюсь, что с вашей помощью у нас получится разобраться, какого чёрта здесь творится.   
  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь.  
  


  
  
От ночёвки на полу всё тело ломило. Мэгги простояла под горячим душем почти двадцать минут, прежде чем боль хоть немного утихла. Она приготовила нехитрый завтрак для Кэти-Энн — овсяные хлопья с молоком и апельсиновый сок — и лишь потом рискнула выглянуть в окно. Чарли не было в саду. Ушёл или затаился, чтобы наброситься на неё, когда она осмелится покинуть дом?  
  
Кэти-Энн возникла на пороге кухне бесшумно, как привидение, и Мэгги невольно попятилась.  
  
— Сколько раз я просила не подкрадываться! Ешь, а то опоздаешь в детский центр.  
  
Кэти-Энн скользнула за стол и взяла ложку. Отправила в рот горсть хлопьев так же беззвучно, как двигалась, и Мэгги захотелось схватить её за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. Или дать оплеуху. Она едва сдержалась.   
  
И подумала: от занятий с логопедом и психологами вряд ли будет толк. Рисунки Кэти-Энн не потеряют жуткого очарования. И не обретут более весёлые цвета. Зато никто не назовёт Маргарет Бейтс плохой матерью.  
  
Одевалась Кэти-Энн мучительно медленно. Мэгги ждала, злилась, наблюдая, как по полу ползали чёрные мотыльки, а сердце терзал страх. Чарли умер. Она проверяла пульс. Он умер, умер, умер. Сдох, как собака. Вероятно, вчера Чарли просто привиделся ей. Призрак с укоряющим взглядом. Странно. Угрызений совести Мэгги не испытывала. Только жгучую, болезненную ненависть.  
  
Она вышла на крыльцо. Чарли стоял у куста шиповника. Его лицо всё так же было измазано кровью.  
  
— Убирайся! — прошипела Мэгги.  
  
Чарли уставился на неё. Страшные, немигающие глаза, казалось, прожигали в её коже дыру.  
  
— Где моя дочь? — прохрипел он.  
  
— Убирайся, — звенящим от напряжения голосом повторила Мэгги. — Тебе здесь не место.  
  
— Я хочу видеть свою дочь.  
  
— Ты никогда её не увидишь, подонок. Ты потерял на это право, когда моего отца сожгли в печи. Когда у моей матери случился инфаркт.   
  
— Кэти-Энн…   
  
— Не произноси её имя. Уходи, иначе я вызову полицию.  
  
Чарли покачал головой.  
  
— Я не уйду. Мне нужна Кэти-Энн. Пожалуйста, Маргарет.  
  
Мэгги бросилась обратно в дом. Захлопнула тяжёлую дверь, привалилась к ней спиной.  
Кэти-Энн продолжала застёгивать пальто. Она должна была слышать крики Мэгги, но почему-то на них не отреагировала. Мэгги это скорее раздражало, чем пугало.  
  
— Раздевайся и возвращайся к себе в комнату, — сердито приказала она. — Сегодня мы никуда не идём.  
  
Она направилась в кухню, не оглянувшись, чтобы проверить, послушалась ли её Кэти-Энн. Схватила телефон и трясущимися пальцами набрала номер полицейского участка. Они приедут и заставят Чарли уйти. Обязательно.  
  


  
  
Помощник Эллы принёс поднос с водой, кофе и печеньем, положил на стол стопку каких-то папок и молча вышел. Элла зашуршала бумагами, периодически бросая на своих гостей взгляд из-под ресниц.   
  
— Спасибо, — искренне произнёс Джек, отпив восхитительно горячей жидкости. — Янто?  
  
— Я не голоден.  
  
— Выпей хотя бы воды, очень тебя прошу.  
  
Янто взял в руки стакан. Дверь распахнулась.  
  
— Мисс Флетчер, мэм, — доложил коренастый полицейский. Вероятно, тот самый Смит, с которым Элла говорила по телефону.  
  
Кэрис была одета в лёгкое летнее платье — синее с белыми цветами, волосы свободно падали на плечи; и Джек с облегчением отметил, что на её запястьях не было следов от наручников. Элла указала ей на кресло, и Кэрис села, сложив руки на коленях.  
  
— Мэм? — переступив с ноги на ногу, сказал Смит. Он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. — У нас проблемы.  
  
— Поясните.  
  
— Не все… рады видеть воскресших родственников. Четверо арестовано за драку. У участка собралась толпа…  
  
— Я разберусь. А вы, капитан, надеюсь, убедите мисс Флетчер, что камера — не гостиница для законопослушных граждан. У нас их ограниченное количество, и, судя по всему, они нам пригодятся для настоящих нарушителей правопорядка.  
  
— Есть… мэм.  
  
Элла хмыкнула и последовала за встревоженным Смитом. Джек, Янто и Кэрис остались одни. Джек придвинул к ней чашку кофе, и Кэрис благодарно обхватила её ладонями. Янто допил воду и вновь вцепился в предплечье Джека, не сводя с Кэрис глаз.  
  
— Вы меня помните, капитан? — спросила она, когда неуютная, почти гробовая тишина достигла своего пика.  
  
— Разумеется, — ответил Джек. «Вас трудно забыть», — хотел добавить он, но это прозвучало бы пошло и неуместно, поэтому он сказал иное: — Обращайтесь ко мне по имени. Если я и был капитаном, то очень давно.  
  
— Хорошо. Джек. Вы знаете, что происходит? Почему люди, такие, как я, возвращаются?   
  
— Нет. Но мы это выясним. Я хочу спросить, чего вы боитесь? Зачем решили спрятаться за решёткой?  
  
— Я умерла. Я помню. — Янто дёрнулся, и Джек положил ладонь на его судорожно сжатые пальцы. — Я слышала, как доктора шептались: «до утра не доживёт». Папа плакал. А затем… все звуки исчезли. А очнулась я в Кардиффе. У калитки своего дома. Ну, раньше он был моим.  
  
— Вы не вошли внутрь, — это было утверждение, не вопрос, но Кэрис всё равно кивнула. — Почему?  
  
— Я спросила у детектива Свенсон. После моей смерти отец бросил пить. Год назад он женился. Его жена ждёт ребёнка. Он отгоревал, понимаете? А я не знаю, кто я теперь? Вдруг я завтра исчезну, рассыплюсь в пепел? Я не хочу, чтобы он оплакивал меня во второй раз. Это нечестно по отношению к нему. Кроме того, я не хочу причинить ему вред. Как тем несчастным юношам.  
  
— Тогда это были не вы.  
  
— Ну да. И это существо из космоса не желало никому зла. Но оно захватило моё тело и заставило меня творить жуткие вещи. Я вообще не хотела заниматься сексом. Никогда. Но оно…  
  
Джек не знал, что ей ответить. Любые утешительные слова показались бы издевательством. В том числе восхищение её мужеством и тем, что после всего она нашла в себе силы жить дальше, уехала учиться и, если бы не трагическая случайность, сейчас занималась бы тем, что было бы ей по душе. Поэтому он молча слушал, не убирая ладони с руки Янто.  
  
— Кто знает, может, сейчас меня тоже кто-то контролирует. Или я — это не я, а просто копия.  
  
Утром Янто говорил практически то же самое, и в их сомнениях имелся смысл. Всё же Джеку хотелось верить, что они ошибаются. К тому же, ни Янто, ни Кэрис не походили на тех, кто вольно или невольно намеревался порвать кого-нибудь на куски или что-то в этом духе.  
  
— Всё равно это не повод устраивать себе одиночное заключение, — сказал он.  
  
— Поэтому я и хотела поговорить с вами. Именно вам удалось остановить меня тогда, — бесхитростно призналась Кэрис.  
  
Телефон, который Джек перед выходом из гостиницы, небрежно сунул в карман брюк, разразился резкой, диссонансной трелью. Номер на экране высветился незнакомый, и Джек несколько напрягся.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Мы отыскали вашу машину на одном из правительственных складов, — Кейт Летбридж-Стюарт, видимо, запомнила их общую нелюбовь к хвостам воображаемых котов и перешла прямо к сути. — И переправили её в Кардифф. Однако в гостинице вас не застали.

— Я в полицейском участке, — спокойно произнёс Джек, хотя внутри забурлило от негодования. Он понимал, что его передвижения отслеживают, но получить непосредственное подтверждение было неприятно. Это если выражаться литературным языком.  
  
— О, я вижу. Машину подгонит через двадцать минут наша сотрудница. Она останется с вами до особых распоряжений, это не обсуждается. До нас дошли слухи, что в Кардиффе происходит нечто… с чем обычно разбиралась команда Торчвуда. Лишняя помощь вам не помешает.  
  
Джек поморщился, но возразить ему было нечего.  
  
— Я рассчитываю на то, что с нашей машиной всё в порядке. И что власть имущие неандертальцы не трогали чувствительную технику своими грязными лапами.  
  
— Двадцать минут, — отрезала Кейт, и Джек услышал короткие гудки.  
  
— Хорошие новости! — воскликнул он. — Скоро к нам вернётся Торчвуд-мобиль.  
  
— Там есть сканер, — прошептал Янто.  
  
— Точно. Мы вас просканируем, вы убедитесь, что не зомби, и одной проблемой станет меньше, — от хрупкой надежды в глазах Янто и Кэрис хотелось завыть. — Идёмте. Этот кабинет нагоняет тоску.  
  
Когда Кэрис вставала, с её платья взлетело несколько снежно-белых мотыльков.  
  


  
  
Смит не преувеличивал. Вокруг участка действительно толпилось множество людей. Они требовали объяснений, заверений и каких-нибудь действий.  
  
— Это наш дом. Прежний хозяин умер двадцать лет назад. Мы не обязаны его впускать!  
  
— Я любила его, но это не значит, что я должна была запереться в четырёх стенах после его смерти!  
  
— Пусть идут, куда хотят, но подальше от меня! Ненавижу!  
  
— Поселите их в отеле, и дело с концом!  
  
— Это правительственный заговор!  
  
— Сделайте что-нибудь!  
  
— Никакого порядка. Живые мертвецы по улицам бродят!  
  
— Я скучал. Но теперь не знаю, что делать. Пусть она уйдёт.  
  
— Безобразие!  
  
— Куда смотрит мэр!  
  
Джек проталкивался сквозь толпу как таран, держа за руки Янто и Кэрис. Он боялся, что поодиночке их затопчут или разнесут в разные стороны. А они были не в том состоянии, чтобы искать друг друга среди искажённых печалью, яростью и непониманием лиц. На мгновение среди людей мелькнул мужчина в грязи и крови, и Джек ускорил шаг.  
  
SUV, припаркованный на полицейской стоянке, он заметил сразу, как и незнакомку в чём-то белом, похожем на лабораторный халат, и разноцветном длинном шарфе. Рядом стояла Гвен, и выражение её лица не сулило ничего хорошего.  
  
— Вы быстро, — вместо приветствия похвалил незнакомку Джек. — Двадцать минут ещё не прошло.  
  
— Это наша машина, — вмешалась Гвен. — А она даже не позволила мне заглянуть внутрь.  
  
— Кейт сказала: лично в руки Капитану. Вот ключи, сэр.  
  
— Просто Джек. И так как нам предстоит работать вместе…  
  
— Что? — возмутилась Гвен. — Ты набираешь новую команду?  
  
— Просьба ЮНИТ. Их… волнует ситуация в Кардиффе, — пожал плечами Джек. — И раз уже они были любезны со мной, я решил проявить вежливость. Итак, представьтесь нам, о поклонница Доктора.  
  
— Осгуд. Петронелла или Бонни, как вам больше нравится.   
  
— Необычный подход к имени.  
  
Петронелла-Бонни улыбнулась.  
  
— Возможно, вас удивит моя откровенность, но я всем эту историю рассказываю. Интересно смотреть на реакцию других людей, знаете ли. Дело в том, что нас было двое. Я и мой клон-зайгон. Или я и мой двойник-человек. Мы ходили на работу по очереди. Очень удобно. А потом одну из нас убили.  
  
— И вопрос в том, кто выжил: зайгон или человек, — прищурился Джек.  
  
— Именно. Это самое интересное, но ответа вы никогда не узнаете. Здорово, правда?  
  
— Вы мне уже нравитесь. Считайте, что вы приняты.  
  
Янто закатил глаза, и сердце Джека пропустило удар. Это была реакция прежнего Янто на его выходки, до четыре-пять-шесть. А значит, не всё было потеряно.  
  
Джек оглядел машину. На ветровом стекле обнаружилась небольшая царапина, левый бок украшала выразительная вмятина, но вряд ли эти повреждения машина получила от правительственных агентов. Он открыл дверцу и сунул голову внутрь. Приборная панель была цела, компьютеры на месте, хотя один экран кто-то разбил. А вот сиденья явно заменили на новые. Джек коснулся панели, и из потайного отделения выехал переливающийся всеми цветами радуги механизм.  
  
— Что это? — спросила Гвен, и Джек вспомнил, что сканером в машине они практически не пользовались, хватало манипулятора временной воронки. Однако после Дня чудес Джек убрал манипулятор в рюкзак и предпочёл сделать вид, что его нет.  
  
— Это сканер-определитель видов живых существ, — ответил он. — Тош два года потратила на его отладку, но, думаю, оно того стоило. Янто, Кэрис, подойдите ближе. Сначала я просканирую себя, а потом займусь вами.  
  
Джек положил руку в специальное углубление на сканере. Несколько секунд спустя на экране в приборной панели появились мелкие строчки с описанием. Сканер работал, и он верно определил, что Джек Харкнесс являлся человеком из пятьдесят первого века, бессмертным и темпоральной аномалией.   
  
— Янто, твоя очередь.  
  
Тот сглотнул и неуверенно коснулся сканера. Текли секунды, но экран оставался пустым.  
  
— Джек?   
  
— Ничего не понимаю. Я только что всё проверил. Аппарат не сломан. Кэрис, попробуй ты.  
  
Кэрис дотронулась ладонью до сканера, но ничего не изменилась.  
  
— Почему-то он нас не видит, — пробормотал Янто. — Хотя должен. Может, потому, что на самом деле нас не существует?  
  
Возражение замерло на губах, потому что у Янто подкосились ноги, и он упал бы, если бы Джек не успел его подхватить.  
  
— Что с ним? — встревожилась Гвен.  
  
— Потерял сознание. Осгуд, за руль, нам надо в больницу.  
  
Петронелла-Бонни устроилась на водительском сиденье с комментарием:  
  
— Какое поразительное доверие.  
  
— Ты же как-то доехала до Кардиффа, значит, и дальше справишься. Кэрис, Гвен, чего стоим, кого ждём?  
  
Кэрис села с ним рядом на заднее сиденье и помогла уложить Янто на сиденье напротив. На всякий случай Джек приложил два пальца к его шее. Янто дышал, и только это было важно. Гвен неохотно заняла место рядом с Петронеллой-Бонни. «Раньше мы друг друга не бесили, — отстранённо подумал Джек. — Может, она считает, что я её предал, когда улетел после четыре-пять-шесть и позже, после похорон Эстер? Она хотела приключений, спасать мир, чего-то удивительного, а пришлось сидеть дома с дочерью. Был ещё вариант — снова патрулировать улицы, но она столько видела с Торчвудом, что прежняя работа не выдержала бы никакого сравнения».  
  
— Джек, тут в углу очень настойчиво мигает красная лампочка, — сообщила Петронелла-Бонни.  
  
— Не может быть, — вырвалось у Гвен. — Джек, ты говорил, что Доктор закрыл все трещины в пространстве и времени!  
  
— Закрыл. Но это не гарантировало, что не возникнет новая трещина.  
  
— О чём идёт речь, чёрт побери? — не выдержала Кэрис.  
  
— В Кардиффе опять появился Разлом, — объяснил Джек. — И, возможно, он как-то связан с воскрешением людей.  


 


	5. ЧАСТЬ ЧЕТВЁРТАЯ. ВИРУС ЗЛА

Янто очнулся, когда Петронелла-Бонни затормозила у дверей больницы, поэтому в приёмный покой он вошёл на своих двоих. С одной стороны его поддерживал Джек, с другой — Кэрис.

— Гвен, съезди с Осгуд в гостиницу, где я остановился, — сказал Джек. — Надо забронировать одноместные номера для них с Кэрис — пока на неделю — и забрать мой манипулятор.

— А разве ты?.. — Гвен опустила взгляд на его руку и осеклась.

— Я попробую настроить его на волну Разлома.

— Разлом? — слабым голосом прошептал Янто.

— Ага. Внезапно появился. Компьютер записал координаты. Доктор тебя осмотрит, и если всё в порядке, поедем туда. Хочу посмотреть на трещину своими глазами.

Доктор с красноречивой фамилией Киддинг, добродушный пожилой мужчина, посветил Янто фонариком в глаза, попросил показать язык и, измерив ему давление, заявил:

— У вас был голодный обморок, молодой человек. И вам следует пить больше воды. К сожалению, люди ещё не достигли той стадии развития, когда для питания им достаточно солнечного света. Так что относитесь к себе бережнее, хорошо?

— Я за этим прослежу, — заверил доктора Джек, мысленно отвесив себе пинка. С возвращения Янто двух суток не прошло, а он умудрился его подвести. Пять баллов, капитан, чёрт бы тебя побрал.

Тем не менее, доктор Киддинг не успокоился, пока не посадил Янто под сорокаминутную капельницу: «На всякий случай».

К тому времени, когда Джек и Янто вырвались из-под его опеки, за дверями больницы их уже ждали Петронелла-Бонни и Гвен.

Гвен протянула Джеку манипулятор, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения.

— А это не опасно, приближаться к Разлому?

— Мы не будем подходить близко, — пообещал Джек.

Прежде чем ехать на место, он попросил Петронеллу-Бонни остановиться у кафе и купил кофе и булочек на всех. В конце концов, доктор Киддинг был прав, и об обеде забывать не следовало.

Разлом открылся в пяти метрах над землёй на окраине Кардиффа. Она парил над холмом улыбкой Чеширского кота, рваной раной в пространстве и времени, внутри которой сверкали молнии.

— Как красиво, — зачарованно выдохнула Кэрис. — И жутко. И как будто что-то тянет меня туда.

— А тебя, Янто? — Джек бросил на него встревоженный взгляд. 

  
— Нет. Я ничего такого не чувствую.

— Это хорошо. Кэрис, стой на месте, ладно?  


Она рассмеялась, впрочем, несколько нервно.

— Я могу сопротивляться желанию шагнуть к молниям, Джек. Честное слово.

— Интересно, если я сфотографирую Разлом, он появится на фото? — протянула Петронелла-Бонни. — Хотя вряд ли мудро выкладывать подобные снимки в твиттер.

Мобильник Джека зазвонил в очередной раз. Джек потихоньку начинал его ненавидеть.

— Я слушаю!

— Поздравляю, — голос Эллы Свенсон сочился сарказмом, — у нас убийство.

— В смысле?

— Воскресший дедушка возомнил себя Отелло и ударил бабушку топором. Высылаю вам адрес.

Дорога до дома Эдны Майлз заняла полчаса. Тело уже увезли в морг, но Джек сомневался, что оно им чем-то поможет. Его больше интересовал муж Эдны, умерший двадцать лет назад от алкогольного отравления и явившийся в дом своей жены прошлой ночью.

— Я не хотел, — всхлипывал он, пока его заталкивали в полицейскую машину. — Я любил её.

— Высокие отношения, однако, — покачала головой Гвен. — Свидетели есть?

— Внучка миссис Майлз, Эми, — сказала подошедшая к ним Элла. — И Чарли Хэнсон.

— А это кто?

— Ещё один воскресший. Его жена позвонила нам утром в истерике и потребовала, чтобы мы его увезли. В полицейском участке он познакомился с миссис Майлз, она его пожалела и предложила переночевать в её доме. Дедушка Роберт при этом присутствовал и не возражал. Эми утверждает, что они даже выпили вместе по бутылке пива и вели себя, как старые приятели. А час назад Роберт набросился на Эдну с топором и воплями: «Изменница!». Хотите осмотреть дом?

Эдна Майлз любила вышивать: салфетки с котами и покрывала с розами лежали на каждой плоской поверхности в гостиной, где произошла трагедия.

— Боже, какая гадость! — это замечание Кэрис не относилось к вышивкам, и Джек взглянул на пол. Среди подсыхающих пятен крови он увидел множество чёрных мотыльков.

Петронелла-Бонни предложила засунуть одного из них в сканер и несколько секунд спустя подвела итог:

— Это обычный мотылёк. Поправка: обычный дохлый мотылёк. Жаль. Я надеялась, что это зацепка.

— Единственное, что у нас пока есть, — воскресли только жители Кардиффа, — согласилась с ней Гвен.

Джек посмотрел на серого от усталости Янто и приказал:

— Едем в гостиницу. Эдне уже всё равно, а нам не повредит отдых.

— Я боюсь засыпать, — Янто сгорбился и обхватил колени руками. — Сканер ничего не показал, словно я — пустое место. Вдруг я исчезну, если закрою глаза?

— Я этого не допущу, — Джек сдвинул шторы, и комната погрузилась в полумрак. — Я проспал почти сутки, поэтому обещаю бодрствовать и охранять твой сон.

— Странно, — Янто забрался под одеяло, — люди оплакивают ушедших, скучают, думают, что всё бы отдали, чтобы они были живы. А потом те возвращаются, а их никто не ждёт. И никто им не рад.

— Я рад, — Джек лёг рядом, раскрыл объятия, и Янто со вздохом облегчения устроил голову у него на груди. — И я тебя не отпущу, не надейся.

— Мотыльки, — Янто из последних сил боролся со сном, но тот, похоже, побеждал. Джек решил, что будет воспринимать это как доказательство: раз Янто нуждался в еде, питье и отдыхе, он был человеком, а не призраком.

— Что с ними?

— У Кэрис они белые. А в доме миссис Майлз были чёрные.

— Думаешь, это что-то значит?

— Наверное. Не знаю.

— Спи, Шерлок. Я здесь и никуда не уйду.

Гвен принесла завтрак (салат и тосты) и новости: Роберт Майлз сидел в камере, не переставая повторять, что он не хотел никого убивать, и что в него «словно бес вселился», а Чарльза Хэнсона приютила семья, где воскресло сразу три человека.

— Первым делом они должны отправить его в душ. Он него воняет плесенью, — пожаловалась она. — И физиономия вся в крови. Ну, по крайней мере, этой ночью никто не пострадал.

Джек проглотил остатки тоста, вытер руки салфеткой и взял мобильник.

— Тогда план следующий: проверим теорию Янто насчёт цвета мотыльков.

— Это глупая теория, Джек.

— Кроме неё, у нас ничего нет. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, твоя наблюдательность никогда нас не подводила. Элла Свенсон — хороший детектив, у неё наверняка есть список всех тех, кто вернулся с того света. Я попросил прислать его мне на почту.

— И что мы будем с ним делать? — язвительно поинтересовалась Гвен. — Звонить и спрашивать, какого цвета мотыльки?

— Именно. О, а вот и список. Поделим на пятерых по-братски и сестрински и за пару часов управимся.

— Мне нравится ваш энтузиазм, капитан, — сказала Кэрис.

Звонки, начинавшиеся фразой «Добрый день, есть ли у вас в доме мотыльки, и если есть, какого они цвета?», люди воспринимали по-разному: одни явно крутили пальцем у виска, другие нервно смеялись, третьи — пугались. Но трубку никто не бросил. Видимо, воскрешение родственников выбило их из колеи, и многие не чаяли от них избавиться. Как ни крути, мертвецов любить легче, чем живых.

— Эти мотыльки везде, — в голосе Анны Сент-Клер звучала обречённость. Судя по списку, воскресли её отец, дядя и младший брат. — Так и кишат. Как моль. Я уже боюсь открывать шкафы.

— А какого они цвета, мисс?

— Белые. О Господи!

— Мисс Сент-Клер? Анна?

— Они… они чернеют. Так вообще бывает? Стивен, нет!!!

— Алло? Анна? — позвал Джек, но в ответ раздались короткие гудки. — Чёрт! — он схватил распечатку и поднёс ближе к глазам, чтобы не потерять строчку с адресом.

Янто закончил разговор с семьёй из своей части списка и повернулся к нему:

— Джек? Куда нам надо бежать?

— Это совсем рядом. Аллесбанк Роуд, через два дома от гостиницы. Гвен, звони Элле!

— И что сказать?

— Что у нас, скорее всего, ещё одно убийство!

Джек вскочил со стула и бросился к двери; Янто и Кэрис старались не отставать. На улице солнце ударило в глаза, и на секунду Джек застыл, пытаясь сориентироваться. Янто схватил его за рукав и потащил вправо.

Они остановились у двухэтажного дома с красной черепичной крышей. «Эх, сейчас бы очень пригодилась звуковая отвёртка, — подумал Джек. — Хотя… на дерево она всё равно не действует». Он ударил дверь ногой, и та поддалась на удивление легко.

— Скорее!

Шум доносился со второго этажа. Джек, Янто и Кэрис взлетели по широкой лестнице и на мгновение замерли на пороге комнаты, оценивая ситуацию. Девушка с короткими каштановыми волосами (Анна?) и женщина постарше, держа в руках стулья, отступали в угол, куда их постепенно загоняли трое мужчин — двое взрослых и подросток. На диване невозмутимо сидел ещё один мужчина в грязном пальто и с окровавленным лицом.

— Перестаньте! — закричала Кэрис.

Джек и Янто, не сговариваясь, набросились на мужчин: Янто скрутил подростка, а Джек пнул одного из мужчин так, что того отшвырнуло в противоположную стену, а второму заломил руки за спину.

— Анна? Вы целы?

— Д-да, — заплетающимся языком произнесла та. — Мы с мамой т-так испугались…

Послышались шаги, и в комнату вбежали полицейские во главе с Эллой.

— Мы успели, — улыбнулся ей Джек, передавая двум полицейским мужчину, напавшего на Анну и её мать.

Элла нахмурила брови и сурово взглянула на мужчину с окровавленным лицом.

— Попытка убийства, и вновь на месте преступления вы. Я начинаю думать, что это не совпадение.

Джек проследил за её взглядом и спросил:

— Это Чарльз Хэнсон?

— Он самый.

Джек подошёл к нему ближе, присел на корточки:

— Мистер Хэнсон? Чарльз?

— Она не пускает меня, — пробормотал тот.

— Кто не пускает?

— Мэгги. Это и моя дочь тоже. Я должен её увидеть. Она не имеет права меня не пускать.

— Элла, полагаю, вы правы, — изрёк Джек, поднимаясь. — Это не совпадение. У вас есть адрес его жены?

— Конечно, — Элла достала телефон и нажала несколько кнопок, — я отправила вам сообщение. Её зовут Маргарет Бейтс.

— Спасибо. И не мне советовать, как вам работать, но я бы запер мистера Хэнсона в камере. На всякий случай, чтобы больше никого не убили.

— Это хорошая идея, капитан.

Джек отсалютовал ей и вместе с Янто и Кэрис спустился вниз. У обочины он увидел машину Торчвуда и опирающихся на капот Петронеллу-Бонни и Гвен.

— Мы обзвонили все семьи из списка, — доложила Гвен. — Они жалуются на засилье насекомых, но, в любом случае, все мотыльки белые.

— Это замечательно, потому что теория Янто оказалась верной, — сказал Джек. — Когда они чернеют, вернувшиеся начинают вести себя агрессивно и нападают на своих родственников.

— Причём это как-то связано с присутствием Чарльза Хэнсона, — добавил Янто.

— Он типа является носителем вируса зла и передаёт его остальным? — Кэрис рассмеялась и покачала головой. — Бред какой.

— Ну почему же бред? — протянул Янто с задумчивым видом. — Я тут обратил внимание на одну деталь…

— Какую? — Джек легонько сжал его плечо в знак поддержки.  


— Мы вернулись в мир живых в той же одежде, в какой были на момент смерти, — голос Янто дрогнул, но он тут же взял себя в руки. — Со мной это объяснимо: я умер от удушья, у меня не имелось физических травм, кроме этой царапины, — он дотронулся до щеки. — А вот Кэрис… Прости, что напоминаю, но тебя сбила машина, верно?

— Да, — сказала она. — И я понимаю, куда ты клонишь. Переломы, кровь, кишки — ничего этого нет. Мои кости целы, и я замечательно себя чувствую.

Янто испустил страдальческий вздох.

— И не только ты. Чарльз Хэнсон — единственный, у кого…

— …эти раны заметны невооружённым глазом, — закончил за него Джек.

Кэрис поёжилась.

— Он похож на человека, которого ударили лопатой по голове, а потом закопали в саду.

— Самое время побеседовать с его женой. Осгуд, надеюсь, тебе не надоела роль водителя?

— Это очень крутая машина, — откликнулась Петронелла-Бонни. — Авто лучше я в жизни не видела. Так что я вряд ли позволю сесть за руль кому-то другому, капитан.

Кэти-Энн рисовала. Мэгги боролась с желанием отобрать у неё альбом и фломастеры. Но тогда она будет рисовать на обоях огрызком простого карандаша. Это они уже проходили. По крайней мере, рисунок из альбома можно было выбросить.

Как хорошо, что полиция увезла Чарли. Но из дома она по-прежнему выходить опасалась. Ей чудилось, что там её ждёт что-то очень страшное.

В дверь постучали.

— Кого там ещё чёрт принёс?

Стук повторился — громкий, с намёком, что незваный гость (или гости) не успокоятся, пока им не откроют.

Мэгги поплелась к двери, заглянула в глазок. Не Чарли. Она завозилась с цепочкой, крикнув:

— Минуту!

И чуть не отпрянула, узнав мужчину в шинели — она видела его ночью у Стены памяти два дня назад.

— Что вам нужно?

— Моё имя Джек Харкнесс, это мои коллеги Янто Джонс, Гвен Купер, Кэрис Флетчер и Осгуд. Мы хотели поговорить с вами о Чарльзе Хэнсоне.

— Я не желаю о нём говорить.

Джек Харкнесс подставил ногу, мешая ей захлопнуть дверь.

— Я сожалею. Но один человек погиб, двое других по счастливой случайности избежали смерти. И в обоих случаях рядом с ними находился ваш муж.

— Этот подонок — не мой муж. Вы не знаете, что он сделал, — из горла Мэгги вырвалось рычание.

— Так расскажите нам.

Мэгги расхохоталась.

— Он работал на типов из правительства, которые приказывали ему бросать людей в печь. День чудес, как же. Они хватали умирающих бедняг пачками. А Чарли… он приходил домой, приносил разные деликатесы. С едой было плохо, но так как он продался тем уродам, ему выдавали пайки. Я смотрела на эти пакеты, и мне хотелось его убить.

Харкнесс оглядел заросший сад, пепелище на месте роз и сказал мягко, даже с каким-то сочувствием:

— И вы это сделали, не так ли? Чем вы его ударили, садовой лопатой?

— Вам ничего не удастся доказать, — сказала Мэгги и вызывающе улыбнулась.

Внезапно девушка в синем платье с белыми цветами всхлипнула и закрыла рот ладонями.

— Она тоже мертва, разве вы не видите?

— Кэрис?

— Она ходит, говорит, но она пустая внутри. Там ничего нет. Только ненависть, — Кэрис уже не всхлипывала, а рыдала в голос. — Я не знала, что ненависть способна съесть человека заживо.

Мужчина, которого Харкнесс представил как Янто Джонса, обнял её, шепча что-то успокаивающее.

— Уходите, — сквозь зубы прошипела Мэгги.

Харкнесс убрал ногу и отступил на шаг, но прежде, чем она успела закрыть дверь, под её рукой пролезла Кэти-Энн. Она подбежала к Кэрис, сунула ей в руки свой рисунок и унеслась обратно в дом.

— Мы ещё вернемся, Маргарет, — тихо произнёс Харкнесс.

А потом они наконец-то ушли.

Мэгги оглянулась, ища глазами Кэти-Энн. Та уселась на табурет в кухне и пила апельсиновый сок.

Мэгги двинулась было туда, чтобы отругать её за выходку с рисунком, но потом передумала. Очередная чёрно-красная картинка ничего не значила. А ей надо позвонить в участок и спросить насчёт запрета приближаться к ней или Кэти-Энн для Чарли, будь проклят тот день, когда она согласилась выйти за него замуж.

— Полный набор, — вздохнула Петронелла-Бонни, когда дом Маргарет Бейтс остался далеко позади. — Дом с привидениями, молчаливая девочка с жуткими рисунками. Мать, убившая её отца, который затем воскрес. Стивен Кинг был бы доволен.

— Кэрис, что ты имела в виду, когда сказала, что Маргарет пустая внутри? — спросила Гвен.

— Она дышит, её сердце бьётся, но там нет… ну, того, что делает человека живым. — Кэрис перестала плакать. Она разглядывала рисунок Кэти-Энн с непонятной печалью. — У неё нет… души? Я не знаю. Но это ужасно.

— Она права, — Янто вздрогнул. — Я тоже заметил. Неужели мы такие же, пустые внутри?

— Это вряд ли, — заверила его Петронелла-Бонни.

— Но сканер…

— Дался тебе этот сканер. Может, он барахлит, — проворчал Джек и протянул руку за рисунком: — Можно посмотреть?

Кэти-Энн изобразила две чёрно-красные фигуры — мужскую и женскую — на ядовито-фиолетовом фоне. Вокруг фигур плясали серебристые молнии.

— Это что, Разлом? — неверяще прошептал Янто.

— Похоже на то. — Джек поднял голову и невесело усмехнулся уголком рта. — Едем в полицейский участок, Осгуд. Кажется, я только что понял, в чём дело.


	6. ЧАСТЬ ПЯТАЯ. РАЗЛОМ ЗОВЁТ

Элла провела их в свой кабинет.

— Выкладывай, капитан, — приказала она. — Потому что мне сложившаяся ситуация начала порядком надоедать. Ещё четыре драки, пять судебных исков и двое моих парней в больнице со сломанными рёбрами и разбитым носом.

— Прежде всего, я хочу сказать спасибо Янто и Кэрис. Благодаря им, до меня наконец-то дошло, что случилось на самом деле.

Янто, Кэрис, Гвен и Петронелла-Бонни обменялись озадаченными взглядами. Элла нетерпеливо постучала ручкой по столу.

— Продолжайте.

— Я всё думал, почему вернулось так много людей. Почему только в Кардиффе и нигде больше? Да и до Судного дня, по моим данным, всё так же далеко. Но Чарльз Хэнсон, его жена и рисунок их дочери помог мне увидеть правду. Мы называли тех, кто вернулся, воскресшими. Это неправильно. Потому что они не люди в обычном понимании этого слова. Они призраки. Прости, Кэрис.

— Ничего.

— И эти призраки изначально не желали причинять зло или убивать. Они пришли попрощаться.

— Но тут вмешался Чарльз, да? — перебила Элла.

— Отчасти. Ведь он — причина возращения остальных. Видите ли, Маргарет Бейтс обожала своего мужа. И когда решила, что он предал всё, во что она верила, она возненавидела его так же сильно, как прежде любила.

— Но почему он стал работать на правительство? — спросила Гвен. — Он должен был знать, что происходит.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Может, он разделял их мнение, что живые мертвецы Земле ни к чему. Или боялся за жену и будущего ребёнка. Так ли это важно? Разлом открылся, и чувства Мэгги — а негативные эмоции всегда оказывают больше влияния, чем положительные, — притянули к ней призрак Чарльза. Ну, и остальных погибших жителей Кардиффа заодно.

— Таких, как я, — произнесла Кэрис.

— И меня, — добавил Янто.

— Нет, — Джек взял его за руку, поднёс к губам. — Ты — совсем другое дело. Тебя позвала не Мэгги.

Видно, Янто не нуждался в уточнении, на чей зов он пришёл из небытия, потому что он выдохнул: «О, Джек, cariad», — накрыл его щёку ладонью и поцеловал, не стесняясь присутствия посторонних.

— Это прекрасно, — саркастически фыркнула Элла, — но что нам делать дальше? Экзорцистов вызывать?

— Они здесь не помогут. Призраки должны уйти в Разлом. Все. И Мэгги тоже.

— Мэгги не согласится, — сказала Кэрис.

— И Чарли не уйдёт по доброй воле, — подхватил Джек. — У него осталось незаконченное дело.

— Кэти-Энн.

— Верно. Он умер до её появления на свет и хочет её видеть.

Элла встала и потёрла руки.

— Думаю, организовать их встречу не проблема. Вам придётся опять навестить Маргарет Бейтс, капитан.

В этот раз они не стали стучаться. Джек вышиб дверь ударом ноги, и ему почти не было стыдно.

Увидев за его спиной Чарли, Мэгги побелела.

— Нет! — яростно выкрикнула она. — Я не позволю!

— Мне жаль, правда, — сказал Джек. — Но у нас нет другого выхода.

Кэрис молча свернула в коридор и через две минуты вернулась, ведя за руку Кэти-Энн.

— Малышка, кое-кто очень хочет с тобой познакомиться. Это твой папа Чарли.

Джек отошёл в сторону, а Кэрис двинулась вперёд, подводя девочку ближе к Чарльзу Хэнсону.  


У того дрожали губы, а глаза наполнялись слезами.

— Кэти-Энн? Здравствуй.

Он опустился на колени, прижал её к себе и заплакал по-настоящему.

Мэгги с диким криком рванулась к ним, но Джек и Янто перехватили её и отвели к дивану.

— Маргарет, хватит, — Джек усадил её и встал напротив.

— Он её не получит. Я не отдам ему свою дочь.

— Вы правы. Кэти-Энн живая, и её место здесь. А вот вам с Чарльзом придётся уйти.

— Что? Я никуда не пойду.

— Маргарет, я вас понимаю. И мне жаль, что так вышло. Но что-то случилось. Ваши эмоции, Разлом. Вы больше не принадлежите этому миру.

— Чушь!

— Это правда, — Янто дотронулся до её плеча. — Призраки должны уйти.

— Я не призрак!

Джек бросил на неё полный печали взгляд.

— Я сожалею, но это так. Если вы останетесь, Чарли не уйдёт тоже. Погибнут люди. Эдна Майлз не убивала ваших родителей, но она умерла, потому что Чарли заразил ненавистью призрака её мужа. Вы — канал связи двух миров. И если вам наплевать на других людей, подумайте о своей дочери. Вы же хотите, чтобы она была в безопасности? Чужая ненависть причинила ей достаточно вреда. Пора остановиться. Я прошу, умоляю вас. Только от вас зависит, закончится ли этот кошмар. Вы, Чарли и все остальные заслужили покой. Пожалуйста.

— Я ненавижу его. Он сломал мне жизнь.

— Сделайте это не для него, а для себя. Для Кэти-Энн.

Джек говорил искренне, хотя сознавал, что его слова частично являлись манипуляцией. И ему было страшно. Если всем призракам суждено было покинуть Кардифф, то что будет с ним и Янто? И Кэрис. Он умерла молодой, не успев повидать жизнь, и Джек не осмеливался представлять, что она сейчас чувствовала.

— Ладно. Я сделаю это, — выдавила Мэгги. — Я так устала. Но я не знаю, куда я должна идти.

— Мы укажем вам путь.

Караван из машин остановился за километр до Разлома. Дальше призраки пойдут пешком.

— Что ж… Я не умею прощаться, — Кэрис попыталась улыбнуться, но получилась лишь жалкая гримаса. — С вами было весело.

— Для прощаний ещё рановато, — сказал Джек. — Мы проводим вас всех до Разлома.

— Благородно с твоей стороны.

— Это не благородство, — поморщилась Гвен, державшая за руку Кэти-Энн. — Джек боится, что Янто тоже исчезнет в Разломе и готовится отправиться вслед за ним. Что будет очень глупо и опасно. Ты — фиксированная точка, Джек. Забыл?

— Прости, милая, но мне плевать, — оскалился Джек и обнял Янто за шею.

— Я не чувствую зова Разлома, — со вздохом человека, теряющего терпение, заявил Янто. — Так что пока беспокоиться не о чем.

— Это неважно. Я обещал себе, что никогда больше не брошу тебя одного. И если ты поймёшь, что должен следовать за остальными, мы сделаем это вместе.

— Я не смогу тебя переубедить?

— Нет.

— Ладно.

Они шли через поле, и Джек слышал запах ромашек. Потом, когда (если) всё обойдётся, он ляжет на траву и будет смотреть на бескрайнее синее небо, переплетя их с Янто пальцы. Они сорвут одну ромашку на двоих, смеясь над дурацким гаданием. Да и какой смысл гадать, если знаешь ответ. Конечно, любит. Конечно, да.

Холм приближался. Джек ощутил, как в горле образуется ком, а в животе поселяется холод.

Разлом сиял льдистым блеском, переливался, как горный хрусталь. Чарльз Хэнсон первым шагнул в пустоту и пропал среди молний. Мэгги была следующей. Её лицо всё ещё искажали ненависть и ярость, и Джек начал сомневаться, что она сможет отпустить всё плохое и упокоиться с миром.

Кэрис резко затормозила у подножия холма и растерянно огляделась. Белые мотыльки вспорхнули с её платья и растаяли в воздухе.

— Эй! — окликнул Джек. — Что-то случилось?

Кэрис повернулась к нему с сияющей, радостной улыбкой, чудесно преобразившей её миловидное лицо. В эту минуту любой художник отдал бы все богатства мира за возможность написать её потрет.

— Кажется… кажется, мне разрешили остаться.

Джек и Янто обняли её до хруста в рёбрах, и впервые за долгое время Джеку захотелось смеяться от счастья, что не помещалось внутри.


	7. ЧАСТЬ ШЕСТАЯ. ЭПИЛОГ

Джек осторожно выбрался из одеяльного плена, медленно спустил ноги на пол и торжествующе улыбнулся. Янто, обычно подскакивавший от каждого шороха, продолжил мирно спать.  
  
Вчера они впервые занимались любовью после его воскрешения. «Хочу, чтобы ты был сверху», — тихо признался Джек; щёки Янто тут же залил румянец. Джек притянул его к себе на расстояние выдоха, шепча разные глупости на родном языке, том, на котором будут говорить в будущем. Очень далеком. Недостижимом. Янто никогда не просил перевести на английский бессвязный поток слов, полных нежности, и Джек любил его за это. А потом они потерялись в водовороте поцелуев и прерывистых стонов, плавном скольжении и сладком сожалении о том, что быть ещё ближе невозможно физически.  
  
Джек достал из шкафа футболку, джинсы и носки. Одевшись, сунул ноги в кроссовки, накрыл Янто шинелью поверх одеяла: тот начинал паниковать, просыпаясь в одиночестве. Джек надеялся, что со временем это пройдёт, а пока запах его одеколона и тепло ткани, знакомой до последнего шва, помогут Янто остаться в царстве Морфея, по крайней мере, на два часа дольше. И, если повезёт, Джек успеет вернуться до того, как он откроет глаза.  
  
Джек отыскал на столе лист бумаги и ручку, торопливо накарябал: «Я за кофе и булочками, скоро вернусь» и выскользнул в коридор. Он действительно собирался заехать в любимое кафе Янто, но у него было ещё одно важное дело.   
  
На лестнице он встретил Кэрис: она спускалась на кухню, чтобы поставить вымытые кружки обратно в буфет.  
  
— Кэти-Энн приснился кошмар, — сказала она.   
  
— Считается, горячий шоколад помогает, — заметил Джек.  
  
— Я тоже так подумала.   
  
— По крайней мере, её рисунки больше не такие мрачные. Мой портрет у неё получился что надо. Я в кафе. На вашу долю булочки брать?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Кэрис не рвалась на выезды в поле («Если со мной что-то случится, кто позаботится о Кэти-Энн?») и взяла на себя роль координатора. «Кто-то должен отслеживать ваши перемещения и обрабатывать собранную информацию, чтобы позвать на помощь, если произойдёт что-то плохое», — заявила она. «Чёртов Торчвуд, да?», — ухмыльнулся Джек. «Именно. В пабах до сих пор рассказывают про рыбу за рулём кабриолета, ты в курсе?»  
  
В кармане звякнуло — пришло сообщение. Джек вытащил телефон и нажал на белый конверт в углу экрана. «Прости за вчерашнее. Не знаю, что на меня нашло», — писала Гвен.  
  
Где-то в час дня приборы зафиксировали всплеск активности Разлома. Джек, Янто, Гвен и Петронелла-Бонни погрузились в SUV и поехали туда.  
  
— Инопланетян и призраков домой не приводить! — напутствовала их Кэрис.  
  
— Да уж, камер для уивелов в «Косхольме» не предусмотрено, — пробормотал Янто.  
  
Джек утешающе похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Уверен, Разлом подкинул нам что-то более интересное, чем уивел.  
  
По крайней мере, в последнем он не ошибся: на холме под трещиной во времени и пространстве их поджидал небольшой чёрный ящик, на первый взгляд, сделанный из железа.  
  
Гвен бросилась было к нему, но Джек схватил её за рукав:   
  
— Просканируй местность на остаточные излучения, пока Янто и Осгуд упакуют это чудо в клетку Фарадея, ладно?  
  
Гвен недовольно нахмурилась, но послушно достала из багажника переносной сканер.   
  
Когда Янто и Петронелла-Бонни поставили добычу на специальное сиденье, Джек сказал:  
  
— Молодцы, ребята. Не терпится узнать, что это за штука, — и поцеловал Янто в щёку. Тот мгновенно зарделся, но его глаза сияли от счастья, и Джек не мог не поцеловать его снова. — Что показывает сканер? — спросил он через несколько секунд.  
  
— Ничего, — буркнула Гвен.  
  
Обратная дорога прошла в неловком молчании.  
  
Петронелла-Бонни припарковала машину, и они с Янто понесли ящик в её кабинет. Гвен завернула на кухню; Джек последовал за ней.  
  
— Что это было? — поинтересовался он. — Там, у Разлома? Показания сканера — это не шутка.  
  
— Он не обнаружил никаких излучений, — Гвен со стуком поставила стакан на стол и налила в него сок.  
  
— И нормально сообщить об этом было нельзя, да?   
  
— А ты изменился. У тебя появились любимчики.  
  
— Они не любимчики, а девушка, которая разбирается в инопланетных артефактах, и мужчина, которого я люблю.  
  
— А как же профессионализм? Раньше ты не демонстрировал свои чувства… настолько откровенно.  
  
Джек вздохнул.

— Гвен, помнишь те времена, когда ты только пришла в Торчвуд? Профдеформация неизбежна. А учитывая, скольких друзей я потерял, неудивительно, что я стал циничным и начал бояться привязанностей. Ты напомнила мне, что сочувствие и любовь необходимы, что без них мы никого не сумеем спасти, потому что спасение невозможно, если воспринимаешь жертву, как цифру в статистике, и не видишь в ней человека. И всё же, я продолжал бежать от чувств, отталкивал тех, кто меня любил. И знаешь, это не помогло. Когда Янто умер, какая-то часть меня тоже умерла. И я не мог найти утешения в воспоминаниях о нём, потому что мы провели вместе так мало времени. Сейчас мне дали второй шанс, и я поклялся, что не упущу ни одного момента, и при каждой возможности буду говорить ему, как сильно люблю.   
  
Гвен ничего не ответила, и Джек вышел, стараясь не хлопнуть дверью.  
  
То, что она прислала СМС с извинениями, было неожиданно. И приятно. И, возможно, это значило, что они смогут сработаться в обновлённом Торчвуде: с новой базой, оборудованием и людьми. Вероятно, подумал Джек, вторая часть сна, где он продирался сквозь мокрую землю, была аллегорией. Символом преодоления. Начинать сначала непросто по определению. Тем не менее, он верил, что они справятся.  
  
Самостоятельно Джек не выкупил бы гостиницу «Косхольм» у владельцев: столько денег у него не водилось. Помощь предложила Кейт Летбридж-Стюарт. Она приехала в Кардифф через неделю после того, как все призраки ушли в Разлом.  
  
— Торчвуду не помешает Хаб, — сказала она. — Гостиница подходит. Через три дня я пришлю чек, к этому времени вам лучше уладить все формальности.  
  
— И кто выпишет чек? Королева? Палата лордов? — съязвил Джек.  
  
— Это не ваша забота.   
  
— Торчвуд никогда не подчинялся правительству. И я не намерен менять эту традицию.  
  
— Этого и не требуется. Сделайте так, чтобы Разлом не погубил Кардифф, и мы будем в расчёте. ЮНИТ не всесилен и не может находиться в десяти местах одновременно. К сожалению или к счастью, вы нам нужны, капитан Харкнесс. Мы договорились?  
  
— Да. При одном условии. Я забираю у вас Осгуд.   
  
— А ты что скажешь, Петронелла-или-Бонни?  
  
Та оторвалась от экрана компьютера и одарила Кейт широкой улыбкой.  
  
— Мне нравится, что здесь не обращают внимания на тот факт, что я могу оказаться зайгоном, мэм.  
  
— Что ж, удачи тебе, Осгуд. Не провожайте, я сама найду выход.  
  
Джек фыркнул, вспоминая этот эпизод. Ему нравилось чувство юмора Петронеллы-Бонни, да и Кейт показала себя ценной союзницей, а не врагом. Возможно, в этот раз всё обойдётся, и их не захотят убить «свои».  
  
Вместе со зданием гостиницы Торчвуд выкупил красную «Ауди»: ездить на SUV за продуктами было бы глупо. Примерно так же, как забивать гвозди микроскопом.  
  
Джек оставил «Ауди» на парковке «Миллениум-Центра» и направился к Стене памяти. Достал из кармана джинсов корректор, чтобы замазать имя Янто. И подумал о той ночи, когда писал его. Тогда он встретил на площади Мэгги Бейтс.  
  
Надо же, она написала на Стене собственное имя. Неужели чувствовала, что ненависть постепенно выжгла ей душу и превратила в призрака?  
  
Джек же, по сути, не жил, а существовал. Их обоих отравляла скорбь, и её зов был так силён, что на него откликнулись там, за чертой. На зов Мэгги пришли все мертвецы Кардиффа. На зов Джека — один-единственный человек.  
  
И он никогда не узнает: их с Мэгги боль открыла Разлом, или Разлом открылся сам, и их зов услышали благодаря ему? В принципе, это не имело значения. Чарли Хэнсон и другие призраки наконец обрели покой. А Янто остался. И Кэрис осталась тоже. И Джек сделает всё, чтобы они были рядом как можно дольше. Они заслужили радость и солнечный свет. Смерть — это тьма. Джек отыщет способ её прогнать.  
  
По дороге на базу он купил булочек и два карамельных латте. Поставил пакет с булочками на кухонный стол и поднялся наверх.  
  
Янто пошевелился, когда Джек пристроил стаканы с кофе на тумбочку, и сонно позвал:  
  
— Джек?   
  
— Я здесь. Чудесное утро. Латте сделает его ещё чудеснее.  
  
Янто сел и потянулся к нему с целомудренным поцелуем.  
  
— Мне снился хороший сон, — сказал он.  
  
— Расскажи мне, — попросил Джек.  
  
— Мавануи прилетела. Она приземлилась на крыше, и я угощал её шоколадом. Как думаешь, может, она не погибла при взрыве?  
  
Джек обнял его за плечи, прижался щекой к щеке.  
  
— Если она не погибла, мы её найдём. Обещаю. 


End file.
